My Princess
by Rika23onROOF
Summary: Starting a new life in Japan wasn't easy as Arisa thought. With all the chaos thrown in her, can she ever find peace? And what is this about Suzuka and her family secret? AU, Arisa/Suzuka, Nanoha/Fate
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**A/N:** This story is mostly centers on Arisa and Suzuka with other couples such as Nanoha and Fate. It's an AU so expect no starlight breaker or Plasma Zamber. All the Nanoha characters will be introduced in time, such as Hayate and her knights, Lindy, Chrono, Amy, the riot 6, numbers and so on. My other story, Black and White, is still active so don't worry if you guys think it's on hiatus. My exams aren't over yet, that's we I haven't updated it a long time. This story is much different since it revolves around school dramas and other life problems. Hope you all have a happy reading and review as well. Review always keeps me going on.

* * *

My name is Arisa Bannings and for the last seventeen years of my life, I was always an obedient child. Both my parents are owners of two successful companies in America. Since I'm an only child, I was told to succeed the family business one day. I never wanted to make my parents disappointed in me, so I've study hard and get good grades. I don't have many friends though, since my studies took most of my time. My parent, especially my dad is a very strict person. He forbids me playing outside like normal kids do, saying that it's just a waste of time. So my childhood wasn't that memorable. My hobbies only consist of playing violin and my pet dogs.

I was lonely with no one to play with. Of course we're rich and I've lots of stuff toys but, I was always alone. I never spend a lot of time with my parents since they've always busy and went overseas for their business. Thus leaving me alone in the huge mansion that I call home along with few maids and butlers.

I always question myself what I want to do in the future. Ever since I was born, my path was already being decided by my parents as they wanted me to take over the family business one day. I was a child that time, so I didn't know about the choices I have. But now that I'm seventeen, I realized that there are lots of things I wanted to do, lots of choices that are available to me. And I wanted to experience those choices, to see the outside world and to make the right decision. And so I began to rebel against my parent's wish, I told him of my choice but as expected, my father disagrees to it. My mother could only watch as both of us argue with one another. Soon the argument heated up and my father accidently told me of my engagement to someone I don't know of. Since when did I ever agree to this engagement?

I snapped and ran to my room and pack my clothes and other necessities. My mother ran after me, she look panic once she saw me packing. I've decided that I will leave the house and find my own future, I told her. My mother tried to stop me but it was useless. My no good for nothing father in the other hand, told me that I will eventually come back sooner or later. The smug look on his face made me angrier but my decision still stand. After checking that I have my wallet, iPod and phone, I left the house without looking back.

From America to Japan, I choose a country where my father couldn't find me. One of the maids in the mansion was Japanese; she was a very kind lady and always told me stories of her home country when she had a free time. I was interested in it, so I secretly learn Japanese writing and language from her. And with my allowance money, I could easily buy a plane ticket to Japan. My allowance money isn't that much but I guess its five times more than a person's year salary. So I think I could manage living by myself without the help of my parents. I'll just find a job and maybe I could go to their school as well. But then I have to make up a reason for my missing parents as well.

So here I am, in a city known as Uminari to start a new life where I can find my own future, and my own love life.

-

-

-

**My Princess**

**By Rika**

**Chapter 1: Their Meeting**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Arisa sighed as she sat down on one of the park's bench. She had been walking around for few hours to look for a perfect and safe place to stay. It's not like she wanted everything perfect, it's just that none of them suited her taste. It's a good thing she understand Japanese, if not she'll be completely lost in this city. Her bag wasn't that big or small, she was planning on shopping for new clothes and other daily needs afterwards _if_ she could find a place to stay.

Then she had to think about a job. She couldn't take anymore money from her bank account any longer since she was afraid that her parents might've disabled her bank account. So before going to Japan she took a sum of money that could last five months. Changing the American money to Japan yen and continued her journey to Japan. The flight attendant looked surprised and was about to call the authorities but Arisa make sure to keep him quiet after she showed him who she really is. The Bannings cooperation was on not to mess with. They are well-known throughout America and other European countries with their fast advance technologies. Their products were so popular that they were one of the richest families in the entire globe.

Leaning back, she put out her red iPod and tuned in one of her favorite music. Putting on the earphone, Arisa closed her eyes and she sank deeply into the pop music. She didn't know how long she's been there but the sound of barking made awaken her. She opened her right eye to peek at her side but nothing was there. The bark became louder and Arisa fully opened her eyes and saw a small puppy, a weird puppy, sitting in front of her. It tail wagging happily as soon as it noticed Arisa looking at her.

Arisa's eyes widen as she realized the color of the fur, "Huh? A red fur? I never saw this kind of dog before."

Before she could approach the red pup, a girl of her age stopped not far from her. Judging by her heavy panting and sweat, she must've run her way to here. Arisa's first impression of her was that she was also a foreign with that long blond hair tie in a low ponytail, and her eyes were surprisingly red.

"Arf…don't run off like that…" despite her scolding, she was too busy panting. Clearly this girl was a foreigner like her, but her Japanese was so fluent.

After a while, the girl finally regained her breathe and looked apologetically at Arisa, "I'm sorry, did she bother you?"

"Huh?" Arisa blinked. "N-No, it's just that…I never seen a dog with red fur before."

The girl tilted her head, "You're…not from around her?"

Arisa nodded, "Yup, just arrive few hours ago."

"I see. My name is Fate, Fate T. Harlaown."

Arisa hesitated at first, wondering if it's alright if she reveals her name. "Arisa…Arisa Bannings."

"Woof! Woof!"

Both girls blinked and looked at the forgotten puppy. It seems it didn't want to be left out. Fate laughed and lifted her puppy to her arms. "Sorry I didn't mean to leave you out Arf. This is Arf, my dog."

Arisa walked closer to them and pat Arf on the head, "Nice to meet you Arf."

The dog bark happily while wagging her tail. "Oh, I think she likes you."

"…" seeing Arf made Arisa wonder how her pets were doing back home. She did left abruptly without thinking, her only hope was that the maids would feed them well. She shook her head, no, she didn't regret about leaving the house at all. She'll show her parents that she could succeed without their help at all. _I have no time for regrets._

"Emm, are you okay? Mrs. Bannings?" Fate waved a hand in front of her.

"What? Oh I'm fine; just remember something that's all." Arisa sighed once again. She really needs to stop thinking about it, people might've seen her doing weird faces. "Sorry to bother you Harlaown-san but I need to go now." Besides, I have to find _an apartment._

"Eh, it's nothing really. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Bannings, I hope we can see each other again." Fate smiled.

"Yeah, that's seems nice, and call me Arisa. Calling me Mrs. Bannings makes me feel old." Arisa remarked making Fate giggled.

"Sure Arisa, you can call me Fate then."

After saying their good-byes, Arisa decided to walk around town once again. She put her iPod back inside her pocket and to make sure whether her wallet and phone was still there. It was her first time walking alone, not to mention in a foreign land. But she find it…fun rather then using a limousine. Going to a destination she choose herself, checking stores and trying out clothes like normal teenager do. Usually when she was with her parents, she only goes shopping to some large mall and her mother would usually pick 'girly' clothes for her. Arisa never did like those clothes but she didn't want to upset her mother.

She was so engrossed at the sight that she just noticed her stomach grumbled. It's a good thing that the crowd of people was too busy doing their own things, she'll be embarrassed to death if they've heard it.

"Ugh, I didn't eat anything ever since I left the house." She was probably too busy thinking too much to notice her stomach demanded food.

Arisa looked around for any signs of restaurant or food stall. _Wait, there was one beside the apartment I've check a while ago._

She was about to leave when a cry of help reached her ears. Turning sharply at the direction, she saw a girl being surrounded by three high school delinquents. White flour spread out in front around them as well as small white crystals of sugar. The brown shopping bag was torn and was left on the ground. She knew she shouldn't involve herself in a fight, so the first thing she thought of was to leave and hopefully someone will help her. But her prayer wasn't reach as no one dared to go and confront them.

"Please just let me pass." The girl pleaded.

"Not a chance babe. Come with me and I'll promise I show you a good time." One of them said while the others laughed.

Arisa clinched her fist tightly. She should help her. She wanted to change, she didn't want to be a coward living in a shelter life anymore. _I don't want to be my old self, I want to change. I want to be more independent! _She walked closer to them. _This is stupid, but I really want to help. Seeing her just reminds me of myself. _She placed her bag down.

"Hey! When she said she doesn't want to then don't bother to force her!" she yelled at them.

All heads turned to look at the angry blond. Arisa could clearly see the girl now, long purple hair and wearing…a maid costume? Not to mention the outfit was revealing. _No wonder this no good for nothing delinquent couldn't resist._

"Who the hell are you?!" the boy with red hair and pierce nose ring said, clearly he was the leader amongst them.

Arisa sighed, "Is that really important? I'm just a passerby here. You people should just leave her alone and go play somewhere else. Can't you see she didn't like the way you treat her."

"Shut up! This is our turf so we can do what we want!" a boy wearing a black cap shouted.

"Hey boss! Let's just teach her a lesson." Said the one with a bald head, cracking both his knuckles.

"Oh~" Arisa made a fake amusement looked. "I don't know you guys can do that. I mean with delinquents like you around, I thought they've just consider you…trash."

That snapped them out. "You _bitch!"_

Arisa stuck out her tongue, "Try to catch me if you can!"

Arisa's green eyes met the girl's purple orbs one last time before she dashed away, making sure the three goons followed her. _Maybe I can lose them in these crowds._ Avoiding any obstacles, Arisa ran few corners of the buildings. They were still chasing after her but it was a good thing. _Good, that girl should be safe…for now. _

She continued her run until finally reaching a quiet neighborhood. The three boys were still chasing after her and she was already out of breathed. Cursing herself for the lack of exercise she did, Arisa decided the best way to outrun them was to hide. Looking fanatically at her surroundings, she searched for a perfect place to hide. There was a café, Midoriya Café, not far from where she was. With no other choice she entered it. The sound of jingling was ignored as she abruptly closed the door. Taking a small peek from the door, she saw the boys looked confused.

"Over there, she's probably not that far!" said the red head boy. The other two just followed his order without giving much thought.

Arisa let out a sighed of relief. _I've finally lost them._

"May I help you?"

Arisa yelped in surprised making the person stepped backwards. She slowly turned to look at the person, she looks familiar. The woman that greeted her had long purple hair the same as the girl she saved earlier, but this time she was much older and taller.

"Eh? Oh, I was just checking—," her stomached suddenly growled breaking the awkward atmosphere with it. Arisa blushed from embarrassment while the woman giggled.

"Uh…right, I'll just take a seat and…!"

She froze instantly, she just realized she didn't have her bag with her. The woman noticed her sudden stiffness, "Is there something wrong?"

"Damn it! I left my bag!" Arisa burst out taking the woman by surprised once again. She turned to leave but stopped once the door was opened. Another realization was that she didn't know where she was. After all that running, she didn't even look at her surrounding. She just…ran! Arisa slumped down in defeat, "I don't known where I am…" she muttered under her breathe. The woman stood beside her and blinked, probably confused.

"I see, so you are new in the city. And how on earth did you forgot you're bag?" she wondered making Arisa sweat drop.

"Ugh, its nothing." Her stomach grumbled a bit louder than before. "I still have my wallet though; can I still order some food?"

"Of course, please take a seat and don't worry about your bag. I'm sure you'll find it." The woman shows a seat to her at the corner near a window.

Arisa slumped down at her seat and sighed. This must be her unlucky day. Her clothes, passport, personal stuff and _that picture_ were there. The picture of her late grandmother, it was one of the most important things she cherished and she couldn't live without it. Her grandmother was kind and gentle, so much different than her son. She had taught her a lot of things, including violin as well. That was one of the reasons why she likes to play it. She wonders if this was her punishment for going against her parents. Realizing what she was thinking, she shrugged it off. _Its not that I regret leaving the house anyway, I'm glad actually._

"Here's the menu miss." The woman from before appeared next to her, taking Arisa by surprised once again. _What the—I didn't hear her coming just now. _Gaining her composure, Arisa took the menu from her and scheme through it.

"I'll take one chocolate cream cake and…strawberry milk shakes."

"Alright then, you're order will be here in a few minutes." The woman smiled as she took the menu from Arisa and left.

While waiting, Arisa took out her iPod and place the earpiece over her ears, changing the choice of music to heavy metal. She gazed outside the window lazily and started to wonder how the maids, butlers and her dogs were doing without her. She just hopes that her father didn't throw away the dogs, he's the type of person that didn't like animals at all. The fact that she could managed to keep ten dogs was thanks to her mother convincing her dad. They have their own pet house so those dogs won't be running around and dirty the main house.

Then her mind sets off the young girl she saved earlier. _I wonder if she managed to go back safely. I hope those boys didn't go back and get her._

"Here is your order miss."

Arisa once again snapped her train of thoughts as her food arrived. _This woman…is she a ghost or something. She always scared the crap out of me._ After giving the purple hair woman her thanks, Arisa silently ate everything, she didn't realize she was this hungry, she was able to finish off the whole cake all by herself. The cake was indeed delicious, it felt like she was in heaven. In fact it was much more delicious than the chef at their house made. After few minutes passed, customers started to fill the placed, it was mostly teenagers that must've finished their shopping trips. It was weekend so there was probably a public holiday. She noticed that one of the groups of girls staring at her and when she looked back the girls looked away and giggled. Arisa blinked. _Did I have something on my face?_

She checked her reflection at the window next to her but there wasn't any sign of dirt. _Okay this is getting weird; I better go and look for my bag. Hopefully I won't be seeing those delinquents again._

After finishing up her strawberry shake, she went to the counter only to be greeted by a different woman. This time the woman has long brown hair and looked much older. There was an air of calm and tranquility surrounding her, it reminds her of her late grandmother.

"Thank you, I hope you've enjoy you're meal miss. Please come again soon." she said after Arisa paid the right amount of money. It surprises her that the price was…cheap. But the cake was so delicious that she thought it would be super expensive. _The cake was so delicious, I better memorize the route to this place._

Looking around for any signs of those boys, she quietly exited the café. The streets were not so empty anymore since there were lots of people going back home from work. She didn't notice but it was already four o'clock in the evening. _Damn it, it's going to be dark soon. I better find my bag quick._

Arisa was about to run off to a random direction but a hand made her stopped. She yelped, thinking it was those delinquents but it was the purple hair woman from before as well as a young man with jet black hair. _Ack! She really scares me!_

"Are you going to look for you're bag?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, there's some important stuff in there so I need to find it." Arisa replied.

"Then let us help you." The man offered while the woman nodded.

"Huh, but I thought you were working." Arisa said, she really didn't want to bother them.

"Its fine, my shift is over. And there are few customers left." The woman reassured her. "Don't worry, we want to help you."

"W…well, if it's okay then." Arisa reluctantly nodded. Well, she should need all the help she can get since she's new to this city. And just incase they've come across with those delinquents again, these two can help her out.

"By the way, my name is Shinobu. Shinobu Tsukimura." The purple hair woman introduced herself.

"And I'm Kyouya Takamachi." The man with black hair said.

"Oh, I'm Arisa. Arisa Bannings."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "You're a foreigner? No wonder you look lost. Where's you're parents?"

Arisa flinched at the mention of her parents, she didn't want to tell them she ran away from home. Actually she left and no one was there to stop here, except for her mother.

"Uh…I'm by myself. My parents…uh…couldn't come for the next few days, no weeks, no no, months!"

Both of the adults looked suspiciously at her. Arisa cursed herself for stuttering that way. She laughed nervously, "W-Well, we should go look for my bag. Its getting dark, that'll be harder to find it."

Shinobu and Kyouya looked at each other as they followed the blond. "She's lying." Shinobu whispered to his ear.

Kyoya sighed, "I know. But we can't force her to answer. We'll just have to wait for her to confess."

"But still, shouldn't her parents be worrying about her." Shinobu said, she didn't like the idea of Arisa being away from her parents.

Kyoya chuckled, "Isn't it the same with both you and Suzuka."

Shinobu was about to say something but kept quiet, she knew what he said was right. She and her little sister also face the same problem, maybe. So she didn't have the right to go on and lecture Arisa about being away from her parents.

"Fine then." she sighed in defeat. Kyouya could only smile at how adorable Shinobu was.

Arisa looked behind her shoulder, the two were whispering behind her back. She really did mess up, those two will throw random questions at her about her parents, her home and other things. _Better think up a fabricated story that looks convincing._

The searched continues on for a long stretch of hour. Arisa managed to side track her way thanks to Shinobu and Kyouya. She didn't notice she had run that far from the city to the café. After walking for sometimes, Arisa finally recognized the area where she once was. "This is it!"

She passed through a corner but her hope suddenly crushed down when she couldn't find her bag where she originally left it. Shinobu and Kyouya gave the girl a symphatic look.

"Don't give up yet Arisa-chan! Your bag should be somewhere around here, let's go look for it together." Shinobu tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah…alright." Arisa sighed, her hope already fading away as each stepped she took.

"I'll go look at the Police station, maybe you're bag is there." Kyouya said. Arisa nodded, she gave him a brief description of her bag and what supposed to be in it. She didn't like the idea of someone rummaging her personal things but the circumstances shown that it was helpless to argue back. She couldn't even go to the police station itself because they would surely interrogate her of why and how she, a foreigner alone without her parents.

"I'll call if I found anything." he said and took off. Shinobu waved at him, Arisa noticed the look she gave to him and smirked. _So those two are like that._

"Arisa-chan, do you feel tired? We can go rest at a nearby café. My little sister works there and I would like to introduce you to her."

Arisa thought for awhile, they did go on looking for almost an hour. Shinobu must've been worn out as well. "Okay. I think that's a good idea."

Shinobu smiled happily as she led her to a nearby café that had a sign 'Overture Maid Café". Arisa tilted her head._ EH! Is this really a café or is it a music bar?!_ She inspect the surrounding and the place wasn't shady or suspicious at all. Just seeing through the window, she could see waitress wearing…maid costume? It wasn't the same as the maid's clothes back at her home. This one was particularly…revealing.

"Arisa-chan? What's wrong?" Shinobu looked concerned.

Arisa shook her head fanatically, "N-Nothing, let's go in."

Shinobu look quizzical but shrugged it off. When she opened the door, loud chimed sounds welcome them. Arisa take a quick look of her surroundings. There weren't many customers left and most of them consist of nerdy looking people. The place was a bit too girly for her taste, with those pink and purple curtains, cartoon posters and lots of pictures. Arisa was amazed, this was her first time entering a Maid café. She usually saw it on her way to and fro school. She also seen them on television but never thought much about it since it was probably just a normal café. But now she was beyond speechless.

"Mrs. Shinobu, welcome." One of the maids with short purple hair greeted them.

"Hello Noel. How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine, the business is pretty much alright as well, we've—"

"Noel!!!" the three of them looked at the direction of where the scream came from, actually it sounded more liked whining.

"Falin? What's wrong?" Noel looked worried as Falin, a young woman with long purple hair ran next to her.

"I…I…oh Shinobu-san. Welcome!" Falin straighten up at once ad bowed respectively at Shinobu.

Shinobu chuckled, "Hello Falin. Now is there something wrong that you have to yell like that?"

Falin blushed, "W-Well, it's Suzuka-chan. She…she…" tears began forming at the maid. "I don't know what to do? She's been depress since she came back from the store!"

"Oh dear, what happen to her?" Shinobu asked, suddenly felt alert about it.

This time Noel explained, "We don't know either. The mistress refused to talk about it saying it was all her fault."

Falin nodded, "We've tried everything but she didn't want to say anything. Even Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan are having a hard time trying to cheer her up."

On queue, the two people being mention came out from another door with disappointed looks on their face. Arisa didn't recognize them at first but her attention turned completely to the blond one who was not far from the brunette.

"Fate?" Arisa said suddenly, she didn't know Fate work here as well.

The girl, called Fate looked up and was surprised as well. "Arisa? Is that you?"

"Huh? Both of you knew each other?" Shinobu looked back and forth from Fate then to Arisa.

"Fate-chan, is she your friend?" the brunette spoke. Fate nodded.

"Well. You should introduce us." The girl with brown pigtail smiled.

"Oh, sorry. Nanoha this is Arisa bannings. Arisa, this is Nanoha Takamachi."

Nanoha held out her hand and Arisa shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Arisa-chan."

"Nice to meet you as well, Takamachi-san." Arisa said, surprised of how friendly Nanoha was. She could feel that this girl had an air of calm and tranquility like the woman in Midoriya Café.

"Mou, Arisa-chan, just call me Nanoha. We're friends now!" Nanoha pouted as she didn't like being formal.

"Uh, okay then, Nanoha?" Arisa tried it out, Nanoha smiled and nodded.

"Well now, it's good to see you have friends at least, Arisa-chan." Shinobu smiled. "About my sister, how is she Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan?"

Nanoha sighed, "Its no use. She just keeps saying nothing was wrong. Even if she smiles, it's just a fake one."

"Sorry about this, we've tried everything we could." Fate said, looking down.

Shinobu shook her head, "That girl…doesn't she realize she makes everyone worry sick. Alright then, how those this whole thing started?"

Noel answered first, "Well, we ran out of sugar and some flour, the young mistress volunteer to go and bought it from a nearby store. I wanted to accompany her but she told me she can do it alone."

"Then when she came back, not only she didn't have the sugar and flour but she looks depress." Falin continued.

"We tried everything we could to cheer her up but she just said nothing was wrong." Fate said.

"Suzuka-chan keeps making mistakes since then, she broke few plates and served the wrong tables, even gave wrong tabs." Nanoha said as she remember it.

After digesting everything, Shinobu thought for a moment. "When she came back from the store, did she do something weird or—"

"Oh that's right!" Falin interrupted. She ran behind the counter to fetch an item. "She came back with this."

Arisa who was quiet for a while, upon seeing the item in Falin's hand Arisa burst out, "That's my bag!" She snatched the back and looked through it. Everything was still there, including _that picture_. "I thought I lost it for sure!" she sighed in relief.

"Eh, it's yours Arisa-chan?" Nanoha blinked.

Fate face palm, "That's right, no wonder it seems familiar."

"Mou, Fate-chan you should've realized it sooner." Nanoha scolded her, but there was a hint of teasing as well. Too bad Fate didn't notice it.

"S-sorry."

A loud crashed surprised everyone, and all heads turned to look at a shock girl. The girl was almost identical to Shinobu with long purple hair and eyes. It was the young maid Arisa saved awhile ago. Their eyes met for the second time and a strange new-found feeling suddenly built up inside both girls.

-

-

-

To be continue.

* * *

Teaser for next chapter:-

_-I woke up that morning…only to find her sleeping next to me- (**Arisa Bannings**)_

_-Arisa-chan…I feel safe when I'm with you- (**Suzuka Tsukimura**)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**A/N:** Japanese cuisine references just below. In case none of you know how it looks like, just go wiki and type in 'List of Japanese Dishes'. It's in the 'Sweets and Snacks category'.

* * *

It's been hours after that incident. I didn't know what to do but feel depress. I'm so worried and nervous after not seeing her again. By the way, my name is Suzuka Tsukimura and I am actually…I better let that one a secret for now. Today was supposed to be a good day since our business was going smoothly. I went to a nearby store and bought flours and sugars since we've almost run out, but today was very unfortunate to me. Three boys from my school just jumped out of nowhere and force me to a nearby alley. I've recognize them since they always caused trouble for the school.

Their leader, Youichi Kurosawa was the one with red hair; he always disturbed me every time we met at school. His two friends, Ueki; the one wearing black cap and Keita; the bald one, stood next to Kurosawa, a sly grinned plastered on their faces. How do I get in this mess was probably because of this maid costume which attracts too much attention, I should've told Hayate not to make it too revealing. I started to regret for not bringing Noel or Falin with me but the café was short of workers. I did cry for help but no one seems to care. They were probably afraid of these boys, they do have a reputation here since I heard this was their '_turf_'.

Even though I'm an athletic person, I don't know how to defend myself. Sure I was a fast runner but who knows these boys could catch up with me. They even surround me so I don't have any escape routes left. I'm a coward and always in need of protection. When I was little, Noel, Falin and my sister Shinobu always protect me from harm. When I'm in school, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate always protect me from those boys who never stopped asking to go out with them.

Didn't I've already decided to change myself. I don't want to trouble anyone anymore. I want to do things myself without anyone helps. But now, I can't even protect myself. I wanted to cry for my selflessness, for my weakness and uselessness. My presence only brings trouble to the people around me. Maybe…maybe I shouldn't leave my parents house at all. That way, I won't be making anymore trouble to anyone. But…

"Hey! When she said she doesn't want to then don't bother to force her!"

A sudden voice snapped me from my own worries. I looked up, with my eyes widen in surprised. A girl with short blond hair and green eyes, glared at the three boys. I have to admit I'm surprise that she wasn't afraid of them. But I never saw her before, not at school or around town. Her accent was different; clearly it wasn't pure Japanese dialect, she's probably a foreigner. I watched as the blond girl exchanged words with them. A part of me was afraid for that girl. She didn't know who she was dealing with. These boys were dangerous; they could easily beat her down with their fists. I wanted to help but I don't know what to do. What if I ended up making things worst? Compared to me, this girl, who looks the same age as her is much more courageous and determine. I can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy for not having such bravery.

"You _bitch!_"

"Try to catch me if you can!"

I gasped in surprised as I watched all four of them about to leave. Before I could say anything the girl's eyes stared straight at me. I didn't know how but it's as if I could read her thoughts. She didn't want me to worry and it was her own decision to help me. I was speechless even after they've disappear into the streets. I ran outside the alley to see if I could follow them but they were already gone. I began to panic and started to ask around if they have seen them but no one knew anything.

I was clearly worried about the girl. My mind started to play the possibilities if she was caught. And so I wait and wait but she didn't come back at all. I was afraid she might get hurt and if that happen it will be my fault. I kneel down and leaned myself on the walls, tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. I always cry even if it's just a little thing. My sister or Noel was always there to comfort me. But now it was different. Someone was in trouble and it was because of her, her fault. The only thing that can make my worries and pain away was the girl that saved me. If I could see her again then everything is alright.

Realizing that it was already late, I decided to go back to the café before anymore gets worried about me. I wanted to wait but I really need to go back and help the others, since this is weekend there will be a lot of customers. I was about to leave the area until I noticed a black bag not far from where I was. It wasn't there before I was caught so this must be…the girl's bag. I couldn't just leave it here, anyone would've stolen it. But the girl might come back for it as well. After much thinking, I've decided to bring it back. Who knows, we might be seeing each other again. And if that happens, I'll make sure to thank her, _if _she's safe…hopefully.

As I make my way back to the café, I started to think about her again. My worries only worsen even after I've arrived back. Noel, Falin, Nanoha and Fate looked worried at me. They knew me for a long time, so I knew my façade was useless. I didn't want to tell them anything because I knew they would go out there and pay for what those three did to me, especially Falin. I didn't want anyone to get hurt but…what about her then? I thought just by going back to work will make my worries gone but it only makes things worst as I've make mistakes. Broken few dishes, serve the wrong tables, typing the wrong tabs, cooking the wrong food and even accidently spill a drink at the customers. It was a good thing the customers were kind enough to let it slide.

Noel asked me what was wrong but I said it was nothing. Then Falin came charging in the kitchen and demand what had happen to me but I just smiled and said nothing happens. After sometimes, Nanoha and Fate approached me, they say they wanted to help me out and again, I said nothing was wrong. We heard the sound of jingling bell of the front door, after ensuring Nanoha and Fate I was alright, they reluctantly left. I checked the clock on the kitchen's wall and it was almost time for my sister to come back from her work. My sister, Shinobu works at Midoriya Café which belongs to Nanoha's parent. The reason why she works there was because she wanted to be close to her boyfriend, Kyouya Takamachi, Nanoha's brother. She also work here during the day when me and the others have school.

Giving time to compose myself, I brought the dish of food outside to serve the customer. To everyone's eyes, they thought the one who makes the delicious food was Noel or Falin. But it was actually me, well most of it was cook by me. I love cooking and it was one of my hobbies. Nanoha usually made the deserts since it was her specialty. Once I was out if the kitchen and into the main room, I froze. The girl that I've been worrying sick about had once again appeared right in front of me. I instantly dropped the whole dishes making all heads turned to me. But nothing matters. I didn't feel embarrassed or worried anymore. Our eyes met for the second time, I didn't know why but my heart suddenly skipped a beat. And so I did one thing that comes to mind…

-

-

-

**My Princess**

**By Rika**

**Chapter 2**

-

-

-

"You're safe!" Suzuka threw herself at Arisa.

"Huh—?!"

The blond freeze at that spot, her mind went blank as soon as Suzuka hugged her. Its weird that she let herself being hugged by a stranger. Usually she avoids it or struggled to break free, it usually happened when her family had a reunion and she was being given bear hugs from her aunts and uncles. It's not like she hates them, she was just uncomfortable and not used to it. Her parents were to blame about it since they rarely show her that kind of affection.

The cries of the purple hair girl made her eyes widen. _Is she crying?_ She took a peek at the girl's face, she really was crying. _W-What did I do?! _Arisa started to look panic as those sobbing gets louder. "H-Hey, d-don't cry. I-I'm sorry?" She wasn't sure if it was her fault or not but apologized anyway.

Suzuka in the other hand could only cling on her. Wrapping her arms around Arisa's neck, she let herself weep at the girl's neck. Her worries started to fade away knowing the girl she hugged was real and not her imagination. She didn't want to let go of her, she felt…safe and secure.

"H-hey, come on now don't cry." Arisa tried once again. _Ack! People are looking!_

She looked at the others to see if anyone could help her out but strangely they were…smiling? Especially from Shinobu and Falin. But she couldn't help feel the murderous aura coming from the two maids. _What did I do now?_ Those two practically given off a vibe of _'You make her cry, you'll pay for this'_. She felt being eye by a predator that would eat her anytime now. The others only raised their head in amusement.

Finally her cries stopped and Suzuka looked up to see Arisa, who was still fidgeting at Noel and Falin's stared.

"I'm so glad that you're safe, I thought those boys caught you." Suzuka beamed.

"Boys?" Arisa blinked, and then she remembered what happened before. "Oh you mean those three. I manage to hide from them." Arisa grinned.

Suzuka giggled, the depression that surrounds her hours ago completely disappears.

_Ahem._

Both blinked and looked at Shinobu, who coughed for no reason. But for Arisa it took her few moments to notice why, she and the girl were still attached to each other. Giving a small yelped she released herself from Suzuka's embraced.

"I-Its not what you think!?" Arisa burst out to Shinobu.

"My, my, what do you think I think, Arisa-chan?" Shinobu winked, making Arisa flushed in embarrassment.

"Nee-chan, you know her?" Suzuka choose that time to interject.

"Yes," Shinobu nodded. "Suzuka, this is Arisa Bannings. Arisa, this is Suzuka Tsukimura, my adorable little sister."

Arisa stared at Suzuka for a moment before she held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you Tsukimura-san."

"Its nice to meet you too, Bannings-san." Suzuka shook it with her own and quickly added. "Thank you for rescuing me earlier."

Befroe Arisa said anything, Falin cuts in, "Suzuka-chan, why didn't you tell us you're in trouble?"

"But if I told you, you and Noel will probably go and do _'it'_ to them!" Suzuka quickly said.

"But Mistress Suzuka, they do deserve _'it'_." Noel said smoothly.

"Nyahaha, I think they can't handle that, Noel-san." Nanoha said. Fate didn't dare to say anything since she had already experience the _'it'_.

Arisa in the other hand didn't know what it means. From her past experience in TV shows, this _it _was referred to as…! _Wait a minute…they can't mean that 'it', can they?_ Hundreds of images came flooding in her mind, especially those forbidden images that her parents used to watch on their time alone. _Wasn't this supposed to be a café? Could it be that there's…a stripper bar underneath it!?_

While everyone was busy talking with one another, Fate could see the distressing looked Arisa given. She chuckled to herself and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Arisa, just in case you don't know. The _'it'_ we're talking about isn't _sex_."

"Its not!?" Arisa exclaimed. Fate nodded.

Giving a sighed of relief she continued, "And here I thought there's a hidden stripper bar somewhere around."

"A stripper bar eh, Arisa-chan sure thinks dirty." Shinobu teased.

"Eh? You thought this is a stripper bar!? That's so mean!" Falin cried out, clearly surprised by Arisa's thought.

"I-I didn't mean it that way! Honest!" Arisa stuttered.

Nanoha giggled, "This reminds me of Fate-chan's reaction."

"Nanoha! I thought we both agree not to say anything about it again." Fate flushed.

"Ano…Noel, what are they talking about?" Suzuka asked.

Noel sighed as she patted Suzuka on the head, "It is much better for you to not know these things, Mistress Suzuka."

"Eh?"

"Could it be that Arisa-chan…is a pervert?" Shinobu eyes widen in a fake surprised.

"I am not—will you people stop it already! Geez…"

Everyone laughed, except for Suzuka who still doesn't know what they meant. Shinobu patted Arisa at the back and smiled. "Sorry, sorry. But thank you Arisa-chan. For saving my sister, she's a really dense person you see. And she's very vulnerable with boys since she couldn't say no properly to them."

"Nee-chan! You don't have to tell her that!"

"Emm, excuse Me." a new voice caught everyone's attention. A male customer waved nervously at them. "I'm sorry for interrupting you're fun moments but…where's our food?"

He must've hit the spot since everyone was dead silent. It took awhile before everyone registered what had happened to the food. They looked over at Suzuka who was still thinking what the man was talking about.

"Suzuka-chan…the food…" Nanoha weakly said.

"Eh…" Suzuka blinked. "EHHHH!?"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll cook it right away again! I'm so sorry!" she apologized fanatically.

As she ran back inside the kitchen, everyone sighed. "At least she's back to normal." Noel muttered.

"You call that normal?" Arisa raised an eyebrow. She had met a few of clumsy and dense people but this one was much different, more like in a cute way. Catching herself for taking such things, Arisa shook her head and decided to leave. "Well, I'll be—"

"Arisa-chan! Come seat here!" Shinobu called out from the far corner of the room.

_EH!? When did she get there?!_

"I really need to go—"

"But Arisa-chan, it's too early. Why don't you stick around for awhile?" Nanoha asked hopefully. Her puppy-dog eyes suddenly made Arisa felt guilty about leaving.

"That's right, to show us our gratitude for saving our mistress, you can eat dinner here with Mistress Shinobu for free." Noel said as she led Arisa to where the older Tsukimura was.

"…fine." Arisa sighed in defeat. She really needs to go and looked for a place to stay but free dinner, she can't let that pass now. As she settled down beside Shinobu, the older girl smiled satisfied. She picked up her hand phone from her jacket pocket and dialed a number, "Hello, Kyouya…"

At the mention of Kyouya's name, Arisa turned her complete attention to Shinobu. _That's right, he was going to the police station. He's probably looking for us._

After ending the phone call, Shinobu said. "I've already call Kyouya about you're bag. He'll be here to join us shortly, Arisa-chan. I hope you don't mind."

Arisa shook her head, "No, I don't mind. Its thanks to you and Takamachi-san that I've found my bag, I don't know how I've ever repay you."

"He, he."

Arisa stiffen, she knew that laughed. _Ah crap, why did I say that!?_

"Arisa-chan…if you want to repay us then,"

_Oh no! She's going to ask about my parents!_

"you should stay with us."

_I just knew it, what should I—Eh?_

"I'm sorry but what?" Arisa blinked in confusion.

Shinobu giggled, "I know you having problem with your parents and they've probably don't know where you are, right."

_How did she… _"How do you know about this?"

"Well, let's just say both of us have something in common Arisa-chan." She winked secretly.

"You mean you and your sister…"

"We don't get along with our parents you see, especially me. Suzuka in the other hand is different. She's doing everything what our parents told her. She never disobeys them even thought its something she doesn't like. Suzuka loves her parents very much you see. Just seeing them upset or disappointed at her makes Suzuka's heart break."

Arisa's eyes widen, she was right all along. Suzuka was like her; obedient to parents, didn't want to upset them and wanted them to feel proud of her.

"But I'm different you see. Compare to Suzuka, I'm a rebellious streak and didn't like taking orders from someone. I was…being engage to someone I didn't know of."

"W-What!?"

"Yes…I didn't like it, my parents keeping such secret to me, for making decisions without telling me anything at all. So I decided to stand up against them. Then they say I have to choose whether I would follow their decision or just leave the house."

Arisa's eyes soften, "You choose to leave…"

"Yes," Shinobu beamed. "I don't regret it though. Because of my decision I was able to meet Kyouya. I'm happy when I'm with him and his families. Much happier then when I was in the Tsukimura house." she said as she reminiscing the days she spent when everyone. "I have a job, a home and I have money to manage everything. So its alright for me in the end."

"I see, but what about your sister?"

"Well, Suzuka's case is different. After I left the house, Suzuka was the one who was engaged with the man my parents set up."

"W-Wait the minute! You mean she's—"

The older Tsukimura sighed, "Yes…they've already engage."

"Didn't she even say anything about this?" Arisa asked weakly.

Shinobu shook her head, "No…my little sister is not that rebellious like me. But I knew she didn't want to. When I call her that night after hearing the news, she cried. She told me she didn't want to get marry to someone she doesn't love…it makes me guilty. I kept thinking to myself, maybe I shouldn't leave the house. If that happens, then Suzuka still has a chance to find her own happiness."

"Shinobu-san…"

"That's why I've made a bet with my parents."

"A bet? With your parents?" Arisa tilted her head.

Shinobu nodded. "Yes, in two years time when she finds her most precious person, the wedding will be cancel."

"Two years…that's an awful lot of time."

"Sadly for us the time is very limited." Shinobu laughed nervously.

"Huh?" Two years are really a long time. But why was it limited? With Suzuka's looks and personality, a lot of boys can fall in love with her.

"You see Arisa-chan, Suzuka is very, very, very, shy person. Not to mention, dense and clueless. We've already wasted a year now, we don't know if she could find a boy or not."

Arisa sweat drop. "Somehow I can imagine what you're trying to say."

Shinobu nodded, "Yes, yes. Noel and Falin are worry as well. Both of them are maids in the Tsukimura household. But they've decided to follow Suzuka here and look after her and me. We live not far from here, there's a small house own by the Tsukimura's industry. And the school Suzuka and her friends attend isn't that far as well."

"…but why do you want me to live with you?" Arisa have to ask.

"Because," Shinobu smiled mysteriously. "something tells me your special, Arisa-chan."

Arisa was about to ask what she really means but Kyouya finally arrived at that moment.

"Oh, Kyouya. What took you so long dear?" Shinobu asked.

"Sorry, I saw you and Arisa-chan deep in conversation so I don't want to intrude." He laughed nervously.

"Kyouya…you shouldn't wait for us to finish. Are you alright?" Shinobu smiled warmly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled back with equal warmth.

"Can I take your order now?" Nanoha stood beside their table. A small notepad and pen in her hands as she was ready to write out all the orders.

Kyouya took the menu which was standing in the middle of the table. Shinobu looked at it over his shoulder.

"I'll be having mix flavor kakigori." Kyouya said.

"Me too Nanoha-chan." Shinobu said as she grabbed the menu and gave it to Arisa.

The blond foreigner scheme through the menu, truth be told she didn't know what to order since most of the menu listed was purely Japanese dish. "Uh…" she hesitated.

Kyouya chuckled, "Give her a chocolate cream Kasutera, Nanoha."

"Okay, let me repeat you're orders then. You have order two dish of Kakigori, and a dish of chocolate cream kasutera. Nii-chan are you sure the Kasutera is not for you?" Nanoha added with a teasing looked.

Kyouya rolled the menu and bobbed on Nanoha's head playfully. "Of course not. Now go do your job, Mrs. Panty shooting-san."

"Mou~ it's not like I wanted to wear this kind of costume." She pouted as she took the menu and walked away.

"Nii-chan? You mean Nanoha is your imouto?" Arisa blinked.

"Yes, although we have our own café, Nanoha sometimes work here as well, she said about getting some extra money." Kyouya said.

Arisa pondered in the new information. So the woman at the counter in Midoriya café must be their mother, no wonder both gave the same air. But there was something a bit odd about Nanoha. She could sense the sadness that she was trying hard to hide. Fate also gave off the same feeling when they've first met at the park. Whatever it was she should mind her own business, it was probably something personal.

Arisa, Shinobu and Kyouya continued chatting with one another and surprisingly, they didn't ask Arisa about her parents. She was still considering whether she should take Shinobu's offered or not. Looking through the corners of her eyes, she saw Suzuka walking back and forth into and out of the kitchen with tray of dishes in hand. The girl has been given two years to find her own precious person, a year had already passed and she still couldn't find that person. Is she really going to give up that easily? She scowled at the thought.

"Here's you order." Fate appeared beside their table, placing two bowls of shaved ice with colorful toppings in front of Shinobu and Kyouya. Then she proceeds to place a plate of what it seems to be a chocolate castella cake.

"Enjoy you're food." Fate bowed, then walked away.

The three ate quietly, a slow Japanese music started to play over the room's speakerphones. Arisa admit this truly was delicious. It's almost good as the cake she ate back at Midoriya café. Nanoha must've made it she guessed. Continuing her own inner discussion, Arisa pondered on the offered Shinobu gave once again. What does she mean by special and why her? She looked back at the older Tsukimura who was talking happily with Kyouya. Arisa can't help but feel happy every time she watched them. The older girl was truly lucky to have met her precious person, and she was free from the burden of carrying the family's responsibility.

But what will happen to Suzuka then. The girl clearly didn't want to marry with someone she didn't know. Her sister and friends were trying their best to help her out of this mess. A year left…and if Suzuka can't find her own precious person, then she'll have no choice but to marry someone her family had chosen for her. _Wait a minute, I should mind my own business. I'm suppose to start a new and peaceful life here…but I just can't ignore them, especially Suzuka._

While Arisa was busy eating and thinking about Suzuka, the said girl who was standing behind the payment counter had her own mind of Arisa. Watching her from afar, Suzuka's eyes never left Arisa ever since she started eating her kasutera cake. She wanted to make it herself but she didn't know how to bake cakes or cookies. She reminded her self to ask Nanoha to teach her next time.

Looking back, ever since the small accident she can't seem to stop thinking about her. She didn't know why but it was probably because she wanted to be friends with her. Placing a hand to her chest, she could feel the pounding of her own heart whenever she looked at Arisa. _What…happen to me? Why is my heart pounding? This is so new to me._

"Suzuka-chan, is there something wrong?" Falin walked up to Suzuka, concerned.

Suzuka shook her head, "Its nothing Falin. I'm just…tired."

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard Suzuka-chan. Do you need a rest?" Falin asked.

"No, I'm fine. Its almost closing time anyway."

"If you say so. But if you need anything, please just ask."

"Emm."

After Falin left, Suzuka returned her gazed at Arisa and surprisingly the girl just finished her cake. There was an exchange of words between Arisa and her sister and in the end, Arisa glared at Shinobu, probably feeling annoyed. Suzuka couldn't help but giggled, _she's funny._

(-0-0- )

9.15 P.M, Arisa placed her phone back into her pocket. The closing time for this café was 9 P.M. Shinobu, Kyouya and herself were waiting outside as the rest of the café-waitresses were busy changing their maid costume to their casual ones. After double-checking everything of any signs of light, water or gas leak, they've finally closed the café.

Fate locked the front door. "Here's the key." she handed the key to Noel after finishing her task.

"Alright then, see you guys tomorrow." Fate and Nanoha waved at the rest of the group, and then walked off to where Fate's bike was.

Arisa blinked before looking at Kyouya. "I thought you guys are living in the same roof?"

Kyouya shook his head, "No, Nanoha is staying with Fate."

"What about you Kyouya? Do you want a ride home?" Shinobu asked.

"Hmm, I'll just walk." He said.

"Alright, be careful." Shinobu replied.

After seeing Kyouya off, she turned to Noel. "Noel, you can get the car now. We'll be waiting out here."

"As you wish Mistress Shinobu." Noel bowed a bit before left, leaving Shinobu, Suzuka, Arisa and Falin alone in the night of cool breeze.

The older Tsukimura grinned as soon as Noel was out of sight. "Well Arisa-chan, my offer still stands." Arisa flinched, she resisted a glared to the older but childish Tsukimura.

Suzuka looked back and forth from her sister to Arisa. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well Suzuka-chan, incase you want to know, I offered Arisa-chan to stay with us, if you don't mind that is." Shinobu cat grinned.

"Really!?" the young Tsukimura exclaimed. She quickly took both Arisa's hands to her, eyes shone with excitement. "Please stay with is Bannings-san, I really like to know more about you."

"Guh…umm…ahh…"

She didn't know why but that kitty-cat looked on her eyes made her guilty if she said no. She can see Shinobu and Falin grinned like Cheshire cat. It made her want to strangle them for putting her in this position. _What have I got myself into?_

Arisa sighed in defeat. "…fine."

"Thank you!" Suzuka hugged her again, making the girl blushed in embarrassment.

The sound of motorcycle made them turned. Arisa clearly recognized the type of motorcycle since her father had a hobby of collecting them but never used it; it was a Suzuki SV1000 black and yellow color. Fate who was wearing a black and yellow helmet sat in front while Nanoha who wore a black and pink instead, sat at the back, arms wrapping around Fate's waist.

"We'll be going now. " Nanoha said, despite the muffling sound her helmet caused.

"Drive safely, then." Shinobu said.

"See you tomorrow Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan." Suzuka who finally let go of Arisa waved at the two.

"Be careful on your way back home." Falin reminded them.

"We will." Nanoha answered. After telling Fate she was ready, they drove off.

Not long after a black car arrived, and it was Noel. Everyone went inside, including Arisa who still hesitated. The way back to the Tsukimura resident was surprisingly quiet. Shinobu didn't say anything during the drive, she was probably tired. Arisa looked out of the window as they slowly drove away from the populated urban areas into another neighboring resident area. Then passing over a small bridge she found herself being surrounded by huge and rich houses with large gates blocking her view. _Wait a minute, Shinobu-san said her house is small…_

Her suspicious was confirmed when they've finally arrived. The front gate automatically opens and they were welcomed by the vast dark forest. After few minutes of driving they've finally reached the clearing and Arisa gulped. This supposed small house was big but not as big as her home. But she could clearly see the word 'stinky rich' everywhere.

"Arisa-chan," Shinobu called out. "Welcome to the Tsukimura estate, my estate."

(-0-0- )

"May I take your back Bannings-san?" Noel asked as soon as they entered the house.

Arisa shook her head nervously, "No, it's alright. I can take it."

"Arisa-chan make yourself at home. Falin, prepare a room for Arisa-chan." Shinobu smiled at Falin.

"Of course Shinobu-san." Falin left to who knows where Arisa's room going to be.

The older Tsukimura yawned forgetting her own manners, "I think I better go to bed now. You two don't do something naughty while I'm not around okay."

"W-WHAT!?" Arisa exclaimed, her face flushed at the idea of naughty.

"Nee-chan. We're older than you think. We won't be running around the house." Suzuka sighed.

Arisa almost fall, Shinobu laughed. The girl was really, really clueless in does areas. No wonder she still haven't had a boy friend. When it was just the two of them, Suzuka dragged Arisa to the living room and sat on the rich velvet furniture. The young Tsukimura offered her drinks or snacks but Arisa politely declined. They sat silently while waiting for Falin to finish up her preparations. Arisa couldn't take the quiet atmosphere any longer and so she decided to ask Suzuka a question that keeps bugging her.

"Hey,"

"Yes?"

"You…are you happy?" It was a weird question but she wanted to know the girl's current feelings.

"What do you mean?" Suzuka blinked.

"Uh…" Arisa tried to think for the right words. "I mean about your life right now. Are you happy?"

Suzuka thought for a moment before gazing down at her hands that was resting on her lap. A sad smile plastered on her face, "Well…I am. In the past I used to live with my parents. I always depend on them to make decisions. But when I move out a year ago, I thought I couldn't do anything without them. I was sad…but in the end it turns different."

Suzuka beamed, "My sister helped me a lot as well as Noel and Falin. Then there are friends at school too, so I'm happy right now. I just wish it could be like this forever."

"Tsukimura…"

"But you know what, I'm a lot more happier now." Suzuka said, a faint blushed on her cheeks.

"Eh?"

"Because, because I—"

"Arisa-chan, you're room is already being prepare for you… did I interrupt something?" Falin looked back and forth to Arisa and Suzuka.

"No its nothing." Suzuka shook her head. "Let's go Bannings-san. I'll accompany you to your room."

Arisa could only nod, what was Suzuka trying to say to her?

The three walked leisurely deeper into the mansion. The interior of the house was mixed with western and classic Japanese house, with sliding shoji doors and some of the rooms had tatami tile floor. There were also a lot of paintings of natural landscape instead of pictures. After passing through several doors, they climbed the flight of stairs until they've reached the second floor. The place was dimmed since not all the lights were turn on. Falin walked forward followed by Suzuka and then Arisa.

Making through several doors, they reached to the far end of the small hallway with two doors facing opposite to one another and a huge window with purple curtains in the middle.

"This is your room, Arisa-chan. Please enjoy your stay." Falin bow lightly and left.

"Looks like we're going to be next door neighbors, Bannings-san." Suzuka said.

"Eh, really? Where's your room?" Arisa looked around.

"Here," Suzuka walked towards the opposite door and opened it. "I'll…see you in the morning, Bannings-san. Good night."

"You too Tsukimura…and good night."

(-0-0- )

The first thought come to mind when she entered the room was a memory of her own room, but hers` was much larger than this. There was a double bed complete with clean white sheets. Beside the bed was a small table that had lots of switch, it was probably for the lamps and temperature controlled of the room. A study desk just across the bed, a large closet that could fit hundreds of clothes, a set of furniture at the centered as well as a coffee table and another room which led to the bathroom. She walked at the large window and pulled the red curtains just to see the vast forest she saw earlier.

"Better clean up first." Closing back the curtains, Arisa placed her bag on the bed and took out her things. She placed her most precious picture right next to the bed on top of the small table. Fetching few hangers from the closet, she neatly hung all her pajamas, shorts, pants and clothes and put it back inside. Next was her underwear, she refolded everything neatly and put it inside the closet's drawers. Pulling out her iPod, wallet and phone, she placed it on top of the study desk. After settling her stuff, she walked into the bathroom. It was as she expected; everything was already prepared for her. There were towels, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, body lotions and other things that she never used.

Arisa sighed, "At least I don't need to worry about those little things."

Stripping her clothes off, she went into the bath tub and opened the warm water tab to take a shower. Giving her time to think what she'll do for tomorrow; maybe she could go and buy a few things like some new sets of bra and pants. Or she could go job-hunting as well. _Wait a minute…maybe I should go and check the school Tsukimura and the others attend._ That's right, she'll be needing school uniforms and some school materials as well. She took the soap that was placed beside the sink and started to scrub it at every part of her body. After playing with the bubbles, she washed off the soapy substance out.

"I'll just ask her tomorrow." Arisa decided, closing the water tap. Taking one of the towels and wrapped her self with it, she walked out and wiped herself dry and clean. Putting on her favorite baby blue pajamas, she started to wonder what her parent might've been doing right now. They've probably too busy to wonder where she's gone too. Leaning back on the comfortable pillow, she switched off the lights and let sleep took over.

(-0-0- )

_BOOM!!_

Eyes snapped wide opened, Arisa gazed at the window and saw flashed of lightning followed by the sound of thunder. Standing up from her position, she walked to the window and opened the curtains. It was raining heavily outside, powerful winds blew few leaves from the trees and the sound of heavy breeze made chills run down her spine. Taking her phone on the desk, she checked the time; it was already past midnight. Giving a heavy sighed, Arisa knew she won't be able to go back to sleep again once she woke up.

On weathers like this made her reminisced the days when she was little, she used to be afraid of thunderstorms. She would usually sneak into her parent's bedroom to seek comfort from the horrifying light and sound. That's right, her parent was once a gentle and kind people. But they've changed, especially her father. He once scolded at her for being afraid of such a small thing, then told her how embarrassed he felt if anyone knew of how her cowardice. That had hit a spot in her heart, so she never again went to her parent's room even when there is thunderstorm. Soon she became immune and no longer feared it.

Thinking the best way to go to sleep was by listening to slow music, she went to get her iPod but a knock on her door stopped her from her track.

_Knock, Knock, knock._

Arisa blinked, _is this some kind of suspense-thriller stories where I'm suppose to open the door and yelled till I'm being stab to death? _

"…Banning-san…are you awake?"

"…Tsukimura?"

"Y-Yes…Bannings-san, can you—"

_BOOM!!_

The sound of scuffling was heard at the other side. It soon turns quiet and Arisa began to feel worry. "Tsukimura, are you alright?" She slowly opened the locked door and found Suzuka cuddling herself in front of her door.

Arisa kneel down, "Tsukimura, what's wrong?"

_BOOM!!_

"Ouff!"

Suzuka tackled Arisa, sending them both lying on the floor. Suzuka clung to her for dear life, she was trembling in fear due to the thunderstorm. Arisa blinked, didn't know how to respond. She let the girl hugged her silently giving her time to calm herself. She also felt rather uncomfortable as the girl's front was pressing against her.

"I-I'm sorry…its just that…my sister's room is at the third floor, and I…I don't like walking places all alone. I'm sorry Bannings-san." Suzuka explained, her voice was quiet like the dead night.

_BOOM!!_

"Uhh!" she hugged Arisa more tightly.

"…Arisa."

"Huh?" Suzuka's teary eyes looked up to Arisa, who avoided the stare.

With a sighed, she said. "Just call me Arisa." Finally looked Suzuka in the eyes with her cheeks flushed a bit.

"A-Ari—!"

_BOOM!!_

"Eekk!" Suzuka buried herself deeper into Arisa's neck, making the girl more uncomfortable.

Arisa wanted to laugh, the girl who was an inch taller then her was particularly clinging on her right now. It was like a déjà vu, she used to cling to her mother when she was scared. Though she never did tackled her mother like what Suzuka did. Her back was starting to hurt, they needed their sleep since it was already late and Suzuka has school tomorrow. Smiling to herself, she did what made Suzuka gasped in surprised. Arisa carried her in bridal-style.

"Wow, your surprisingly light." Arisa grinned at the blushing Suzuka.

"A-Arisa-chan! What are you doing?"

"Carry you to bed, what else?" Arisa closed the door with her feet and carried Suzuka in her arms across the room to the double-bed. "You can't sleep by yourself at this weather right." Arisa said as they both settled in the mattress. "You can sleep with me, I don't mind."

"Arisa-chan, thank you!" Suzuka embraced the blond girl gently. Arisa hugged back, both didn't let go.

Oddly enough, Suzuka didn't feel scared anymore. She felt safe and secure in the embraced, it was different when she was with Shinobu, Falin and Noel. The feelings she had right now was pure happiness. Closing her eyes, she snuggled deeper into Arisa's neck, breathing in her sweet scent. Arisa stared down at Suzuka, a feeling of protectiveness building up inside her. The girl was always looked vulnerable and fragile, it was no surprise that she had develop that feeling. Its as if she has a sister to take care of. They've just met in a day but both act like they were very close with each other.

Sighing once again, Arisa closed her eyes, trying to sleep. And not long after, both were already in their own world.

(-0-0- )

_The sound of the birds chipping happily woke me from my slumber. I looked over at the window, it was already morning. I tried to recall back of what had happened yesterday. She arrived to Japan, walked around to find a cheap rent apartment. Then met someone with a dog, talk to her and then I've decided walk around again. I was about to go to a café that time but there was someone in trouble. Suzuka…I was about to get up and go next door to greet her but something prevent me from doing so. Rubbing my eyes I looked down to see what was preventing me from getting up. I resist a chuckled upon seeing the reason._

_The girl that I've been kept thinking about was actually here all along. It feels nice, waking up this morning…only to find her sleeping right next to me. The memories from last night started to play in her head once again. Suzuka was afraid of thunderstorm and she needed company. Looking back there were few things I knew about her. First, she has a sister who likes to tease. Second, she's really dense in relationships and anything related to love. Third, she's engage to someone she didn't know. Fourth, she's didn't like disobeying her parents order and fifth, she's afraid of thunderstorm._

_I wanted to know more about her. I don't know why but, I wanted to protect her._

(-0-0- )

"Hey, hey, wake up sleepy head." Arisa nudge the girl carefully.

Suzuka groaned and snuggled deeper into Arisa, "20 more minutes Arisa-chan…"

"20!?" Arisa wanted to laugh. "Hey, you're supposed to say 5. Tsukimura, come on wake up. Don't you have school today?"

Another groaned, "Just a minute…" Suzuka slowly sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Arisa can't help but thinking how cute the way she do so.

She moved away from Suzuka, making sure the girl was wide awake. "Tsukimura, you really are a heavy sleeper."

Suzuka stopped what she was doing and stared at Arisa.

"W-what? Did I say something wrong?" Arisa blinked as Suzuka crawled closer to her until their face was inches away from one another.

"Arisa-chan…you…you…" she blushed and looked down.

"Huh?"

"…you can…call me by my name Arisa-chan. I-I don't mind." Suzuka said, looking at her shyly.

"Ah…okay," Arisa nodded slowly. She saw Suzuka looking at her with anticipation. Arisa crawled backwards but at the same time, Suzuka moved forward and if she didn't stop now, who know what'll happen. "Uh, Suzuka…"

The purple-hair girl beamed, "That's much better Arisa-chan!" but she didn't pull away, she kept her distant closed until,

"Good morning!" Shinobu burst in without knocking.

"Ahh!" Arisa who was already at the edge of the bed slipped and fall down to the floor, bringing along the white sheets with her.

"Arisa-chan!?" Suzuka called out, worried.

"I'm fine." She grumbled, rubbing her head.

"Ara, ara, Suzuka-chan was here all the time? Have you two been doing naughty things behind my back?" Shinobu asked playfully.

Arisa glared at her, "We do NOT do that!"

Suzka pouted, "That's right nee-chan. We didn't make any noise or anything, we just sleep together."

Arisa stared at Suzuka in disbelieve, _she is so BOLD!!_

"Oh~" Shinobu smiled. "I'm sure Arisa-chan would like to do that again, ne, Arisa-chan."

Arisa stared horridly at Shinobu. _And she is so EVIL!!_

Suzuka eyes widen, "Really, Arisa-chan you really want to sleep together with me again?"

Arisa's eyebrow twitched, the young Tsukimura looked please with the idea. "Uh…I…I…whatever you want!" she looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"Then let's sleep together again tonight. This time let's use my room this time." She said, excited. Arisa face-palm, the girl was really, really, clueless. She probably didn't know there's another meaning behind those words. She could only nod weakly.

Shinobu giggled, "Arisa-chan, do you have any plans for today?"

"Yeah, I need to register to a high school. I was hoping that you guys can show me the schools around here."

"Wait, Arisa-chan why don't you go to school with me? I can show you around." Suzuka offered.

"Not today Suzuka, I need to buy some things first." Arisa said. "All I need is to register to some school."

"Hmm, then let me do it Arisa-chan." Suzuka smiled. Seeing Arisa confused stare she continued, "I can get you register to a school I go too. It's Seishou Auxiliary High School. Nanoha-chan and the others are there as well."

Arisa thought for a moment. She needs to consider this, but if it's a school where her new friends were there then it'll probably easy for her. "…alright." she agreed then looked apologetic. "Sorry for bring such a trouble to you, Suzuka."

"No, not at all. I'm just happy that's all."

"You're happy?" Arisa blinked.

Suzuka nodded shyly. "You're going to be in the same school with me, it's nice to know you'll be there because Arisa-chan…I feel safe when I'm with you."

That made Arisa blushed like a tomato. This was the first time someone had ever said something mushy to her, actually there were boys from her previous schools but that's different. This was…a girl. And she had to admit, she kind a like it. "Thank you…I guess."

Shinobu giggled, Arisa froze. She completely forgot Shinobu was there!

"I really hate to ruin your tender moment but Suzuka-chan, you should go get ready for school. I need to talk to Arisa-chan for a moment." The older Tsukimura reminded her younger sister.

"Okay. See you later Arisa-chan!" Suzuka walked out of the room, feeling happier than usual. Arisa could only waved weakly.

"First name-basis, Arisa-chan? Your quick, I'm impressed." Shinobu said, doing a fake awe looked.

Arisa flinched, "There is absolutely NOTHING, between us. Stop making false assumptions."

"But I think it cute~" Shinobu giggled.

"Oh just be quiet you." Arisa crossed her arms and looked away.

"Anyway now that Suzuka-chan isn't here, lets talk about your suppose job for today." Shinobu sat on the bed, she looked down at Arisa who was still sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"My suppose job?" Arisa stared suspiciously at her.

Shinobu nodded, "Don't tell me you thought by staying here everything is for free?"

"…I need to pay then?"

"No, no, well you can say it like that. But instead of paying with money," Shinobu smiled mischievously. "I want you to work in the maid café. We're short out of workers so it'll be a great help if you work there," Shinobu quietly added "as our secret weapon."

"That's all? Sure I can do— wait the minute, what secret weapon." Arisa raised n eye brow "What are you planning?"

Shinobu smiled, she leaned forward and whispered something to Arisa's ear. The girl' expression was neutral at first, then turns to horror and disbelieved.

"Y-You can't be serious!? Tell me this is just a joke!"

"Ara, ara, of course not Arisa-chan." Shinobu stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be waiting downstairs Arisa-chan. I'll be looking forward to work with you."

The door opened and closed, Arisa was alone now. The girl slowly stood up and opened the window to breathe in fresh air. Closing her eyes, she held her breathe.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!!!??"

To be continue.

* * *

Teaser for next chapter:-

_Arisa-chan! You look so cute!! (__**Shinobu Tsukimura**__)_

_I wanna die… (__**Arisa bannings**__)_

_Oh~ so we meet again, I don't know you work there as well. (__**Youichi Kurosawa**__)_

_I've warn you…now you'll regret it! (__**Arisa Bannings**__)_

_Arisa-chan! What happen? You're bleeding! (__**Suzuka Tsukimura**__)_

* * *

Japanese Cuisine lesson

Author: Hello everyone, today I'll be presenting to you two Japanese-style sweets. Actually Nanoha-san is going to present it to us. Nanoha-san, you can start now.

Nanoha: Thank you author-san. Hello everyone, as you all know, my name is Nanoha Takamachi and I'll be introducing to you a little about Kakigori and Kasutera.

Kakigori is actually shaved ice with syrup topping. It's a desert and has various popular flavors such as strawberry, cherry, lemon, melon, grape and so on. Kakigori is like an ice cream cone but much larger and we usually eat it with spoon. There are lots of ways in making it, but most people prefer using electric ice shavers these days. Kakigori is most popular during summer time. While all of us are hot and sweat, we can always enjoy the cool and delicious flavor of kakigori. Yummy!

Kasutera in the other hand is actually a western-style sweet. It usually refers to as Castella. Kasutera is a type of sponge cake made of eggs, flour, sugar and starch syrup. There are varieties of ingredients to choose for its flavor; such as brown sugar or honey. But do you know that this Kasutera was originally brought to Japan by a Portuguese merchant during the 16th century in Nagasaki port. Nyahaha that's right.

Kakigori and Kasutera are common during festivals and also sold in Street vendors. So you should go and try it out as well. This is Nanoha and I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter! ^^ Bye-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

A/N: I'm really having a bad day since my E-Mail is having a problem. I'm suppose to deliver this chapter to Syn-senpai for proof reading but then the E-mail thing is having a problem. I can't even use a Microsoft Outlook. Well, here it is. From Nanoha's point of view, you will see the reason behind her sadness.

* * *

The sound of J-pop music coming from my phone awakens me from my slumber. I grunted, too lazy to move my hand over the noisy device. I was going to ignore it, but the familiar arms that squeezed me gently by the waist told me otherwise. Giving out a defeated sighed; I reached out to my phone that was placed on a small table beside our bed.

Grabbing the pink device, I flipped the phone opened and shut the alarm off, finally giving us moment of peace. I wanted to go back to my own dreamland but the fact that we need to go to school is inevitable. Slowly sitting up, I was stopped by a pair of warm arms still holding me.

Looking over my shoulder, I smiled seeing my girlfriend still sound asleep. She looks adorable when she sleeps. Due to a force of habit I slowly leaned myself towards her, holding back strands of my own brown hair over my ear and kiss her lightly on the lips. I quickly broke the kiss, afraid I might've wake her up but she didn't. I sighed once again in relief, thankful that my girlfriend was a heavy sleeper. Slowly I unwrapped myself off of her arms and covered her with our blanket. Giving one last looked at her, I left the room quietly like a mouse.

I decided to brush my teeth first in the bathroom of our apartment; our apartment was located not far from our school. We have two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, one storage room and a living room. The place wasn't small or big from my opinion, to me it's just enough. As I entered the bathroom, I took my toothbrush and put on some toothpaste on top of it, and proceeded to brush my teeth while looking at myself at the mirror. I never did introduce my self did I? Nyahaha, sorry about that. My name is Nanoha Takamachi, 17 and a second year student in Seishou Auxiliary High school.

After I finished cleaning up, I decided to prepare breakfast first before taking a shower. Maybe I should shower with Fate-chan, that'll save time. _If_ we didn't get too distract with one another. Fate-chan, Fate-chan is my girlfriend. We live together in this apartment. Though I was reluctant, Fate paid the rent and everything. I wanted to help, maybe pay half of the rent. But Fate-chan told me it was okay. So in return I'll be doing the household chores.

Shaking away of my thoughts, I took four eggs from the fridge and a frying pan from the cupboard just beside the fridge. My mind went back to the event almost a year ago, where I first met Fate-chan. She was a…_wild_ girl back then. So different then she was now. But the first time we met was kind a funny, we were in the same high school and the same class. She was famous back then…wait scratch that, _infamous_ was the right word. And I was just a typical student that follows the school rules; we were really a complete opposite.

Smiling to myself remembering our first meeting.

_Cough, cough, cough… _

Oh dear, I almost forgot to take my meds. I walked to a nearby cabinet which stored my medical pills. To everyone's eyes, I'm just an average healthy seventeen years old girl who's having a perfectly normal and healthy life. But unfortunately, I wasn't one of does lucky girls. I have my own problem and it involves life and death. Though I know my life isn't going to last long, I still try my best to live a life without regrets.

I accepted my fate a long time ago, even before I met Fate-chan. My family had always supported me, telling me not to give up on hope because someday there might be a chance for me to live on. I never did believe in hope, fate or destiny. Those things were just words that only gave people false beliefs. That's right, I was that kind of girl that wanted to die instead of waiting. I don't want to go through the pain of countless surgeries again. Even after the surgery I would looked outside from the hospital's window to see people walking and chattering happily as if they have the whole world for themselves. I couldn't help but felt jealous towards them, they were able to live their lives without worrying about their own body. And for my body…it was just too weak.

But then Fate-chan came, it was as if she was a sign from God telling me not to give up my own life yet. Meeting her was the best thing that had ever happen to me in those last sixteen years of my life. She taught me a lot of things, especially how to enjoy life itself. Not long after we've met, I slowly come to realized that I was in love with her, I love her so much that in hurts. Every time I thought of the future, I could only see a vision of sadness and despair. If Fate-chan love me as well, it would only bring her pain and suffering. I don't want that, I want her to be happy.

_Nanoha…_

Two strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my waist. Stiffen at the contact, but upon the familiar feeling I relaxed. Looking over my shoulder, two red eyes stared lovingly at me. I couldn't help but smiled back at her. Though I am selfish, I couldn't lie to myself. I don't want Fate-chan to leave; I don't want her to find someone other than me.

Turning to face her completely I wrapped my own arms over her shoulder. I could feel her heart pounding against mine; Fate-chan felt it as well since she was blushing when our front touched one another. She was so cute whenever she blushes. If it was a long time ago, she won't be this shy at all. I guess I was the reason why she became like this. Compared to the years before Fate-chan met me, other people, especially the guys she used to hang out with thought she became _weak _and_ soft-hearted. _They even blame me for Fate-chan's sudden change of attitude. They lose their respect towards her, their once fearsome leader. And for Fate-chan, she has lost a lot of friends. Sometimes I thought that I'm just a burden to her.

It was because of me…I…

"Nanoha, is there something wrong?"

"Eh?"

Fate-chan stared at me, her red eyes filled with questions and concerned. I must've space out again.

"It's nothing Fate-chan. Just feeling…tired." I tried to find the right words to describe how I feel. But we both knew it was a lie anyway, I didn't felt tired at all. The only feeling that presented itself within me was worries, sadness but no regrets.

Fate-chan seems to know it as she placed her forehead against mine in a loving manner. Her embarrassment dissipated and was replaced by determination. "Nanoha, I thought I told you a thousand times not to think about those things. You should know by now of how important you are to me. Meeting you is one of the best things that ever happen to me. I make my own decision to stay with you, to be with you as long as it takes. So please, don't think things like we shouldn't have met."

Her words of comfort made me want to cry. No matter how many times she said it, her words always make me happy. Too happy that tears flow out of the corner of my eyes. Since I was a kid I never was a cry baby, but now it was different. Only Fate-chan can make me cry this easily. I've already decided a long time ago that I live my life for her, so I will fight to live as long as I can; for my family, for my friends, for Fate-chan and most of all, for myself.

-

-

-

-

**My Princess**

**By Rika**

**Chapter 3**

-

-

-

-

Suzuka Tsukimura sighed in relief as she walked out of the Principle's Office. The talk was a success for her as she managed to get Arisa into the school. It wasn't hard since she knew who the school principal was. Looking at her wrist watch, it was almost the start of the lesson. She was supposed to go see the secretary to get a paper form and school uniform for Arisa but that could wait.

"Suzuka-chan!" a bright and cheery voice called.

Suzuka turned and smiled, "Hayate-chan, what are you doing here?"

Hayate grinned, "Getting my manga back." then she look annoyed. "Seriously, teachers these days always took your stuff but never give it back."

"Hayate-chan, maybe you shouldn't read those things while in class." Suzuka suggested.

"I know, I know." Hayate waved her hand lazily. "It's a force of habit, so I can't stop myself about it."

Suzuka sighed inwardly. Hayate Yagami was one of her classmates and close friends. Hayate was a childhood friend of Nanoha, later friends with Fate and then herself. Though they have close relationships like family, it still surprises her that they all could get along so well despite the differences they have from the very beginning.

Hayate for example was an 'Otaku'. She likes her Manga and watch anime, and most of all Cosplaying. Fate in the other hand didn't like those things, instead she likes to sing. In fact she had her very own band. Nanoha was a mystery to her. All she knows was that she likes cooking and baking things new and doing house chores.

But for Suzuka, she wasn't sure what she likes. She likes cooking but not as much as Nanoha. She enjoys reading one of those manga Hayate shown to her but not like she can't live without them. She even sings sometimes but not as passionate as Fate did. And Arisa, she didn't know anything about her. It wasn't something unusual since they've just met yesterday.

Memories of last night suddenly invaded her, it was the first time she's been close to someone, not counting her sister, Noel and Falin. The feelings she had when Arisa embraced her, it was something she never had experienced before. It wasn't the same as when her family hugged her. And she was sure it wasn't the same as her friends either. It made her feel secure and protected from the outside world. There was also a hint of…nostalgic, albeit she didn't know why.

"Suzuka-chan, are you listening to me?" Hayate snapped Suzuka out of her thoughts.

"W-What?"

"Are you all right? You have a serious look just a moment ago." Hayate said, concerned.

Suzuka shook her head. "I-It's nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry Hayate-chan."

Hayate raised an eyebrow. She perfectly knew something was up but didn't press on. Grinning she said, "Whatever you say, _Princess._"

Suzuka's eyes widen as she quickly covered Hayate's mouth with her hands. "Hayate-chan! Someone might've listened!" she hissed.

"Muff mmphh," the brown hair girl said but her voice was muffed completely by Suzuka's hands.

"Just…don't call me that in public, okay?" Suzuka whispered, after receiving a nod Suzuka released her.

"Jeez Suzuka-chan. You shouldn't be worry about it. I mean come on; no one will believe who you actually are. This is a small town after all!" Hayate said casually.

"A small town which is also close to Tokyo." A deep voice interrupted them.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan. What took you?" Hayate asked while Suzuka greeted them.

"Sorry, we have a bit _problem_ at home." Nanoha smiled at Fate who blushed.

"Sorry…" Fate muttered back.

Hayate grinned, "These reminds me of does Yuri-manga I read back home."

Fate twitched, "We do NOT want to hear anything from your manga, Hayate!"

Hayate ignore her, "You know about this girl, her name is—"

"Hayate…" Fate tried again but was completely being ignored.

-0-

Meanwhile in the Overture Maid Café, Arisa was having the worst day of her life. She felt hot and stuffy in this ridiculously costume. Turning to glare at the person who suggested it, Shinobu could only smile happily. Arisa's glared didn't manage to reach her since her entire head was covered with the ridiculous costume. It was a good thing tat there weren't any customers yet at this early hour.

"Do I have to wear this!?" she asked for the tenth time.

Shinobu smiled, "Of course, think this as a practice."

Arisa flinched at the tint of excitement at Shinobu's tone, "That's it! I'm SO not wearing this!"

"But Arisa-chan!!" Sinobu whined. "You look so cute!!"

"I wanna die…" Arisa muttered as she face-palmed.

"But its not such as bad thing Arisa-chan." Falin said, too cheerful.

"Right~ it's not such a bad thing wearing this ridiculously pink fluffy bunny costume on such a hot day!" Arisa said sarcastically.

Shinobu clasped her hands, "That's the spirit! Now go out there and distribute the leaflets!"

Arisa resist the urged to strangle her. "Have you ever heard of sarcasm!? And why now? There aren't a lot of customers since it still work hour."

"Like I said before Arisa-chan, practice." Shinobu smiled.

Arisa gritted her teeth. She really wanted to kill this woman. "You just wanted to make fun of me!"

"That's part of the plan actually!" Shinobu beamed, then she closed her mouth pretend to look like a child being caught in the act. "Opsie, I shouldn't tell you that."

"Why you—"

_Jingling, jingling_

Heads turned to look at the door. A man in his early twenties came with a brief case in his hand. His neat black hair and suit suggested that he was a businessman. Shinobu who was seated on one of the chairs quickly risen to her feet and approached him. Her expression surprised Arisa, just awhile ago Shinobu was smiling teasingly but now changed to a serious glared that made Arisa nervous.

"Shinob—?"

"Arisa-chan." Falin interrupted her. "Please come with me to the kitchen."

Before Arisa could say anything she was immediately being dragged away. Even with the fat bunny costume, Falin managed to drag her like it was nothing. When Falin and Arisa finally reached the kitchen, stacks of leaflets suddenly being shove into her hands by Noel.

"Eh?" Arisa blinked, looking at the pink and purple color paper. Falin immediately took the papers and placed it inside the bunny beg that was glue on Arisa's pink bunny waist.

"These are the flyers that you have to distribute Miss Arisa." Noel said.

"And here's a map incase you get lost." Falin continued as she gave Arisa another piece of paper.

"Wait the minute! Are you seriously want me to distribute this leaflets _wearing_ this stupid bunny costume!?"

"Of course." Both maid s said in unison as they started to push her towards the back door.

"W-Wait!" Arisa didn't want to go out wearing the bunny suit, its just way too embarrassing. She grabbed a nearby table, refusing to leave the kitchen.

"Sorry Arisa-chan, but as Mistress Suzuka said this is for practice." Noel said while Falin nodded in agreement.

"This is not practicing! You people just want to embarrass me to death!" Arisa yelled out from her pink smiley bunny outfit. _Damn this costume! I can't move freely!_

"Don'....It!" Falin said as she and Noel managed to pull her outside.

Arisa stumbled back almost hitting a trash can. The door immediately closed before Arisa could go back in.

"Open the damn door!" Arisa bang the door but it didn't open. She continued to bang the door with her fluffy head until she realized someone passed by.

"Mama, mama, there's a giant pink bunny banging it's head on the door!" a child said excitedly.

"Shss! don't stare at it!" the mother hushed her child and quickly ran off before Arisa could stopped them.

With a sighed of defeat Arisa took a piece of the paper from her bunny beg and examined it. A promotion price and new sets of dishes were being listed and some were shown. Placing it back into her bag, she took another paper, her map and studies it. The white piece of paper was drawn with black ink, a simple map with arrows showing the path she needed to take and circles indicating the area where she needed to distribute the flyers, as well as caricature of little cats. _This should be easy…I think._

And so, Arisa started her exploration around town once again with a map in hand while wearing a pink bunny costume. Her mission; distributing flyers as many as she can, if she can't, well lets just say she'll be wearing it again anytime soon.

-0-

It was currently lunch break at Seishou Auxiliary High school. The cafeteria hall was filled with students, pushing themselves through the bustling crowds to buy their own food. Other students who were lucky to have their bento boxes were busy eating either inside or outside the school buildings.

Seated on top of the school roof as usual, Suzuka, Hayate, Nanoha and Fate ate their lunch quietly.

"Suzuka-chan are you even listening to a word I say?" Hayate waved her hand in front of the daze girl.

"Huh?" Suzuka stared at Hayate, clearly confused.

"Mou~ you've been day dreaming ever since class started." Hayate sighed, taking another piece of sausage into her mouth.

It's true that Suzuka had been spacing out the whole period in class, thankfully the teachers didn't realized it, sitting at the back has its advantage in the end.

It was an unusual behavior for someone like Suzuka, caused most of the students saw her as an elegant and discipline young lady who paid fully attention to teachers even in their most boring lessons. She was popular to both students and teachers alike. Athletic, smart, beautiful; she was what every girl wanted to be and boys wanted to have. Love letters hidden inside her locker shoes were a common sight since she received them once or twice a day. They were so persistent on asking her out on a date or wanting her to become their girlfriend. Though it's not their fault, it was herself. She was just diffident about having a relationship.

Looking over to her bento box, Suzuka sighed as her mind averted back to a familiar girl with short blond hair. They've only separated for few hours but it felt like years. She found herself missing the girl's embraced.

"But it's true; you've space out a lot lately Suzuka-chan. Is there something you want to tell us?" Nanoha asked.

Suzuka shook her head out, her face a bit scarlet. "It's nothing really. I just thought of something that's all." She took her bottle of water and drank slowly.

Hayate grinned, "Something…or _someone_?"

"!!!" Suzuka almost chocked from her drink. "H-Hayate-chan!"

"So, I was correct! Who's the lucky person who had managed to perk your interest Suzuka-chan."

"T-That's…umm," Suzuka looked at Nanoha and Fate for some helped.

Fate sighed, "Hayate, please don't bother her anymore. It's her problem not yours."

Hayate crossed her arms, "Aren't you guys curious about this?" Then she added in a dramatic statement. "After a year has passed and she finally found someone she's interested in."

Nanoha raised an eye brow when she saw Suzuka's scarlet face, "Is it true Suzuka-chan?"

"Ah…t-that's…"

Before Suzuka could say anything, the school bell rang indicating the start of another period. She sighed in relief while Hayate was disappointed that she couldn't get any answer.

Packing their bento boxes, they went back to their respective class. Suzuka didn't know why she kept thinking of Arisa. It was as if something bad had happen to her. Walking down the flight of stairs, an idea suddenly came to mind. Looking at friends, she asked.

"Are you guys busy after school?"

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate turned. Looking confused about it Fate answered, tilting her head slightly. "We have work at the café after school Suzuka, don't you remember?"

"I do, it's just that I wanted to go do some shopping." Suzuka looked down, fiddling her hands which usually show her nervousness.

Nanoha smiled, "Then we'll be with you Suzuka-chan. I think we're run out of ketchup, ne Fate-chan."

" Hayate raised her hand, "Oh me too! I need to buy a new manga."

Fate sighed, "What's with you and those things?"

-0-

The city street markets weren't busy at these time of hours since most people had work and school to attend to, thus leaving the shops almost empty with no customers except for their workers.

"I'm so bored." a male worker of one of those shops said.

"Yeah…I know what you mean." Another worker replied, leaning backwards not far from her own shop.

"I'm hungry too." he could even hear his stomach growled.

The woman chuckled lightly, "I know, I can hear it from here."

Before the man could say anything, giant shadow suddenly enveloped them from the morning sun. Both looked sideways to see a pink fluffy bunny coming closer to them. The said bunny stopped in front of them as it took two sheets of paper and handed it to both of them. There was sound of grunting underneath the bunny face, but they couldn't make up what this person said. So they just took the offered paper hesitantly, and couldn't help but feeling intimidated under the watchful eyes of the smiling bunny face.

The bunny gave a quick bow before walking off to another shop, more like stomping off. There was a moment of silent; neither of them dared to break it. The woman slowly looked at the paper that was being given to her.

"A promotion at Overture Maid Café…?"

"Oh, I heard of this place before." the man beside her said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, my little brother always eats there; great food, great atmosphere and beautiful waitress too." He grinned stupidly.

"…are you sure its not _you_?"

Meanwhile, Arisa continued her grunt as she passed the flyers to anyone she saw. Though she looks harmless from a far but when people got closed to her, they could feel a murderous aura surrounding her. Looking at the caricature map once again, only one more place to go and it'll be all over. Sighing in relief, she continued to follow the arrow in her map. The costume was getting heavier and hotter for her. She had already lost track of time since she was so busy muttering cursed words.

_I wonder what Suzuka is doing?_ She stopped abruptly, as images of the smiling and shy girl came to mind. It occurred to her that the girl never did left her thoughts. Seriously, ever since she knew Suzuka was a klutz, clueless and dense person she never stopped worrying. Suzuka wasn't as assertive as her sister, or someone who can say 'no' to others straight in the face. That girl was just too shy.

Arisa shook her head and continued walking to her destination, "What am I thinking? I shouldn't be worrying so much."

After few minutes of none stop walking, she had finally arrived at her final destination. She was surprised that it was none other than Midoriya Café. If she remembered correctly, this café was belongs to Nanoha's family. The cakes here were really delicious and not to mention the prices weren't that expensive.

The sound of bells chiming made her shook her thoughts away. Now she was face to face with a woman with long reddish brown hair that she met briefly just yesterday. _Nanoha's mother?!_

Arisa stiffen and made a strange poses. The woman in the other hand looked amused at the pink bunny's attic. She put a hand to her mouth and giggled lightly.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked softly.

Arisa scratched her head, realizing that it was impolite of her to introduce herself with the bunny head on. She needed to take the head off so she could introduce herself better. But when she tried to pull it…it won't come off. _W-What the—!?_

Panic began to take over as Arisa fanatically tried to take off the bunny head. _Why can't it take off!?_

"Umm, are you okay Sir…Miss?" the woman asked.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, why can't I take this thing off!?!?_ Arisa didn't seem to hear her as she tried to take it off forcefully. She walked back and forth until she bumped into the woman, causing both of them to fall.

"Eeekk!" the woman yelped as she was being squished below Arisa's bunny costume.

Arisa was about to apologize but the sound of the front door opening and a man's voice cut her attempt.

"Momoko! What's wrong!? I heard—"A man in his thirties with black hair, the same as Kyouya looked at them. Looking back and forth from his wife to Arisa, his gazed turned murderous.

"What have you done to my wife?"

"Eh?" Arisa looked down and realized that she was pinning Nanoha's mother. She quickly stood up and waved her fluffy pink hands in front of her in denial. She wanted to tell him it was just a accident and a misunderstanding but what he said next made her froze.

"Kyouya! Get my sword!"

Arisa's complexion pale instantly. "W-Wait!" her muffling voice couldn't reach them as she heard footsteps coming closer. Trying to clear up her misunderstanding was useless now, she made a run for it. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Mr. Takamachi and his real katana sword chasing after her.

_This is all Shinobu's fault!!!_

-0-

"Thank you and please come again, goshujin-sama." Shinobu bowed as the customer left.

The place was empty once again and only sound of pop music filled the room. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, Arisa was late. Turning to look at Noel by the registration counter she asked, "Noel, are you sure you and Falin gave her the map?"

Noel nodded, apparently she too was beginning to get worried. "Yes, though I doubt of Falin's drawing ability,"

"Hey I heard that!" Falin yelled from the kitchen. Noel continued, "I'm very sure the map is understandable."

Noel crossed her arms, "Hmm, where could that girl be? Suzuka-chan will have a heart attack if she founds out about this."

"Should we go look for her?" Falin asked, coming out from the kitchen.

Shinobu shook her head, "Not all of us. I'll go looked for her, it's hard to miss a person in a pink bunny costume anyway."

"Then be careful Mistress Shinobu." Noel said while Falin waved.

Shinobu waved back at them. She didn't think it was important enough to change back to her normal attire. Her maid costume wasn't that revealing, so it was okay. She opened the door and was about to leave but seeing a pink fluffy bunny laying dead not far from their doorstep made her stopped completely.

"Arisa…chan?"

"…uh…"

-0-

Arisa groaned as she slowly sat up from the café's sofa. There were no customers in sight so it was safe for her to rest there. Now that the pink bunny costume was finally being taken off, she was force yet again to wear a maid costume. Although it was much better than wearing something pink.

"Arisa-chan, are you alright now?" Shinobu sat down next to her.

"…I'm fine. Just a bit tired." She replied. Though she really want to strangle the woman, she had not much energy left within her.

Shinobu giggled, "Looks like visiting the Takamachi's turn horrendously wrong, ne."

"Don't remind me…" Arisa shuddered when she remembered her struggled to save her own life from Mr. Takamachi not long ago.

"Aww, don't be like that Arisa-chan." Shinobu ruffled her hair. "At least it couldn't get any worst."

"Shinobu-san, we're running out of butter and salt!" Falin called out from the kitchen.

Sighing, Shinobu stood up from her seat and went back into the kitchen. Arisa didn't know why but somehow she had a bad feeling about this.

"Arisa-chan!" Shinobu's head pop out of the kitchen's door, a sly grinned plastered on her face.

"W…What now?" Arisa twitched an eye brow.

"I have work at Midoriya about thirty minutes. And Falin and Noel obviously couldn't go to the store since they manage the meals and stuff." Shinobu said.

"You want me to go buy the butter and salt, right."

Shinobu nodded, "Yes, can you do it?"

"If it's just buying packs of salt and some butter from a market store, yeah I can." Arisa said.

"Thank you Arisa-chan! That'll be a lot of help." Shinobu clasped her hands together in appreciation. Then smirked, "But don't think I will let you off about wearing the bunny costume during the weekends."

"Yeah, yeah…w-wait WHAT!?!"

-0-

Walking leisurely along the sidewalk leading back to the café, Arisa just finished her simple shopping spree of butter and salt. It was an unpleasant journey from her experience, caused people kept looking at her in a strange manner. Some of them, especially those who looked like delinquents kept asking her, "How old are you?", "Can I have your phone number?" Or something more annoying liked "What time you're off work _babe_?"

Arisa resist the urged to yell at them to mind their own business.

Looking back at her wrist watch, it was already time for Suzuka and the others to come back from school. She needs to hurry back and asked Suzuka about the school thing. Maybe she could do a little shopping later on for her school materials.

But sometimes, something unexpected happens that made her day kept worsen. A hand grabbed her from the alley and dragged her, almost dropping the brown shopping bag if in wasn't for her strong arms wrapped securely at the bag.

"Hey! What do you think your—?" Arisa stopped as she saw the familiar faces of three. It was the school boys she saw yesterday.

"Oh~" the red hair boy gave a sly grinned. "So we meet again, I don't know you work there as well."

Sounds of silent laughter reached her ears, Arisa turned and found herself completely surrounded by ten to fifteen boys including two of those she saw yesterday. She sighed, rather scared she felt completely annoyed by their untimely present.

"Look," Arisa tried to be polite. "I just have a bad day today so why don't we do this another time."

The red hair boy smirked, "My name is Youichi, Youichi Kurosawa. And what's your name my lady?"

A vein popped on Arisa's forehead, she didn't like being ignored. "I told you I don't have time. I need to go back now."

"Feisty are we, I like it." Youichi said. His smirked never left his face.

She really wanted to punch him on the face but getting herself in trouble was simply enough for one day. Giving out a tired sighed she tried once again, "Listen Kurosawa, I'm really, really, having a bad day now. So let's just do this another time."

Youichi punched the wall not far from Arisa's head. His smirked faded and was replaced with a glare. "You think I could just let you walk away. I'll make you pay for making me look like a fool."

"Beside," he gently grabbed strands of Arisa's hair with his hand and inhaled it. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

"Okay~" Arisa felt disgusted, she step away from him but her back was already against the walls. "Fortunately I can't return your feelings. So will you be so kind as to get off!"

Arisa forcefully pushed him aside and ran but the other boys have already surrounded her. She was harshly being pushed back against the wall by Youichi, who glared at her.

"Unfortunately I can't accept no for an answer." He smirked, "Though I will let you go in one condition."

Arisa raised an eye brow, "And that would be…?"

"Help me make Suzuka Tsukimura mine."

Something inside Arisa suddenly changed, her gazed lowered so that her bangs hide her eyes. "I can't do that. You have to do it by yourself, and Suzuka won't be happy about it."

Youichi waved a hand, "fall in love? Puff, I don't need those things. As long as she has the money and looks, that's enough to make _me_ happy. Besides, she's probably one of those spoilt rich kids who likes being the center of attention."

His friends grinned in agreement. Arisa clinched her fist, anger threaten to snap anytime. "Don't talk about her as if she's an object. And she's not a spoil brat either."

"Eh," Youichi raised an eyebrow.

"If you just want money then go look somewhere else. Don't ever go near Suzuka again."

"But aren't you just the same. You only are being friends with her because she's rich and popular. You just wanted to get her attention and—AH! "

He never did finish his sentence caused Arisa suddenly butthead him hard. He fell on the ground, his head bleeding visibly. "W-What the hell do you think your doing!?"

Arisa's eyes turned dark, the air surrounding her suddenly turns deadly making everyone back away slightly. "I've warn you…now you'll regret it!"

-0-

"Welcome back Suzuka-chan." Falin greeted her as soon as Suzuka entered the café, followed by her other friends. "And Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan and Hayate-chan too. Hello."

"Hello Falin, long time no see. I've miss you and the café so much." Hayate jumped.

Falin giggled.

Suzuka looked around, there were few customers as usual today. Her sister wasn't here, so that must mean she already went to work at Midoriya. But that isn't what she was looking for, she was actually looking for a certain short blond girl, strangely there was no sign of her.

"Falin, where's Arisa-chan?" she asked.

"Umm, about that…"

While Falin and Suzuka were busy talking, Hayate turned to Nanoha and Fate. "Who's Arisa-chan?"

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other. They completely forgot that Hayate didn't know their new found friend.

"Arisa-chan is someone we've met yesterday, I never did get to know her better," Nanoha said, putting a hand under her chin.

"She's a good person, and I think she lives with Suzuka." Fate continued.

"Eh? Really? Those that mean she knows about Suzuka-chan's secret?" Hayate tilted her head, clearly surprised.

Nanoha thought for a moment, "We're not sure about that."

"Then I'll go find her." Suzuka said, giving a look of determination.

"But Suzuka-chan, you've just return from school. Let me find her, I'm sure she's not that far." Falin tried to calm her down.

"But what if she's in trouble," then something struck her. "Oh no! What if Kurosawa-kun and his friends got her!"

"Suzuka, stay calm. I'm sure they won't hurt her." Fate said, though she doubts it.

"Maybe it's a good idea if we go look for her together." Nanoha placed her hands on Suzuka's shoulder.

"Y-you're right, sorry to bother everyone."

"Then I'll go help too. I like to see this Arisa-chan in person myself." Hayate smiled, she was curious about this girl who can make Suzuka worried so much.

"Then I'll inform Noel about—"

_Jingling, jingling._

"Oh welcome back goshujin—Arisa-chan!"

All heads instantly turned and they were surprised to see Arisa in her messy, dirty maid outfit with blood dripping from her forehead. Few strands of her hair were out of place. The brown shopping bag still wrapped neatly at her hands. A nervous smiled itching on her smudge face.

"S-Sorry for taking so long."

Suzuka instantly went to her side, "Arisa-chan you're bleeding!"

"I'll go get the medic kit!" Nanoha rushed behind the counters. Hayate quickly took the brown bag away, her eyes widen in shock to see Arisa's hands bruise.

"Arisa-chan, what happen?" Falin asked as they walked Arisa to the sofa.

Arisa laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head, "I accidently…bump to a wall."

"Eh!? Are you sure it's a wall and not an _Orphan_!?" Hayate exclaimed.

"What?" Arisa blinked.

Hayate gave a sighed, "You should watch more of 'Mai-HiME'."

"Here's the medic kit!" Nanoha arrived with a small red box in hand. She immediately treated Arisa's injuries; forehead and both her hands.

"Arisa-chan, did those boys from yesterday did this to you?" Suzuka who was sitting beside her asked with teary eyes.

"Huh? No of course not. I told you I just bump to a wall and fall." Arisa said, she didn't dare to make any eye contact with Suzuka.

"Right…" Fate raised an eye brow, she already knew what had happen but didn't voice it out.

Noel came out from the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it to Arisa. "Maybe you should go home and take some rest."

Suzuka agreed to it, "Noel is right Arisa-chan, you're injured so it's best for you to rest."

"But it's just a little cuts and bruises. I'm fine."

"No buts Arisa-chan. We should go home and let you rest. I'll take care of you." Suzuka demanded. Arisa could only nodded and Suzuka's sudden intense voice.

"Then shall I prepare the car Mistress?" Noel asked. Suzuka nodded in response.

-0-

Arisa Bannings didn't know why her day always turns bad. It's as if karma had been working on her every 24-hour. At least she won't be wearing any short-skirt maid costume for a while. After almost a whole day of wearing fluffy pink bunny costume, being almost killed by Nanoha's father who she kept it a secret from Nanoha herself, wearing a maid outfit and getting into a fight, she really needed a sleep. Although she was a bit upset that she didn't buy her school materials.

_Stupid Kurosawa and his friends, if it weren't for them I still have the time to buy my stuff._

"Arisa-chan, is there something wrong?"

"No, its nothing. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." Suzuka take another spoon filled with chicken soup and feed it to Arisa.

Earlier before when they've arrive back home, Suzuka had offered to help her bath. Arisa protest, her face blushed a thousand hew just thinking about Suzuka and herself alone in a bathroom, naked. It wasn't her fault that she's easily embarrass about it, even if it was someone of the same gender, Arisa wasn't still comfortable in showing off her figure, much less to someone she just met. After the long pain-staking bath, Arisa check her injuries. The cuts and bruises were visible but small. _At least it won't leave any scars._

Looking at the clock, Arisa quickly went downstairs to meet Suzuka. The young Tsukimura had insisted in making dinner for them and Arisa's help was rejected due to her injuries. The dinner was pleasant with delicious dishes made by Suzuka herself. Arisa just couldn't help but told Suzuka that she would make a perfect wife which earns her a full blushed by the said girl.

Taking care of the dishes together, despite Suzuka's protest, Arisa wiped all of them dry and placed it back in the cupboard. She was about to go back to her bedroom and rest for the evening but Suzuka had to remind her about their promise earlier that morning. And so here she was, sitting Suzuka's comfortable bed while listening to a song from her music player. The young Tsukimura went back downstairs to the kitchen to make some chicken soup for Arisa even though she said it wasn't necessary.

Then when she came back with a hot bowl of soup in hand, Suzuka offered to feed her. Arisa thought that she didn't need the 'I'll help you eat cause you're injured'-thing, but the kitty-cat eyes Suzuka gave her made her feel guilty about rejecting the offer.

"Ne, Arisa-chan…" Suzuka looked down at the almost empty bowl and carefully placed it to the side.

"Yeah?"

"…I know you lie about the wall." Arisa stiffen a bit, thankfully Suzuka didn't notice it and continued. "And I know you lie to us because you don't want to make us worry."

Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, "But please, don't keep things for yourself. It hurts when I see Arisa-chan keeping things from me."

"Suzuka…" Arisa didn't know what to say. After all this time she was only thinking about herself but never did think about the people around her. In the end she never did change, just a rich kid who only think of herself. "I'm sorry…Suzuka."

Surprised at the sudden soft voice, Suzuka raised her head to meet Arisa's green eyes. She didn't know why but those warm eyes made her heart race.

"I-its okay, Arisa-chan…emm."

Both were lost at words, trying their best not to look at each others eyes.

"I-I have a gift for you Arisa-chan." Suzuka stuttered. She walked to the desk and took some package that was wrapped in bunny cartoons. Arisa couldn't help but twitched at the sight of rabbits.

"Arisa-chan, you don't like it?" there was a twinge fear on her voice.

"Eh?" Seeing Suzuka's sudden fear expression made her panic. "No, no, no. I-I…thank…you…"

She took the package giving Suzuka a nervous smiled. "Can I open it?"

Seeing Suzuka nodded, she proceed to unwrap the present. "This is…"

"Well, I wanted to give you as a thank you last night. Arisa-chan is so nice and gentle to me, so as a payment I've bought you these stationeries."

Arisa looked at the complete school stationeries with teary eyes but she something hit her like a tone of brick. Wait, did she just say g_entle?_

Blushing furiously, Arisa shook her head for thinking anything perverted while Suzuka was left clueless.

"Arisa-chan?"

"W-Well…we should get some sleep now. I mean we do have school tomorrow so—"

"Arisa-chan! Don't tell me you're going to school with those injuries?" Suzuka's eyes widen.

"Is there something wrong about that?"

"Arisa-chan!"

"Gah! Just get some sleep." The lights went off and Arisa took the opportunity to tackle Suzuka, causing both of them to fall back down on the bed.

"Eep! A-Arisa-chan!" Suzuka blushed as she realized Arisa hugging her, but didn't push away. There were shuffling noises as Arisa place the blanket went over their shoulders.

Few minutes passed by, Suzuka still couldn't sleep. She looked sideways and smiled after seeing Arisa's sleepy face.

_Someday…I'll tell her who I really am…_

-0-

Yawning slightly, Arisa rubbed her eyes as she walked along the path that leads her and Suzuka towards the school. Though her attitude was un-lady like, she couldn't care less as there was no one there. Suzuka could only giggled at the girl's carefree attitude. That morning was hectic for her since she almost overslept thanks to Suzuka who was hoping she stayed home to recover her injuries.

The uniform Suzuka gave fit her perfectly, though it was a lucky guess for Suzuka to choose her size. Breakfast was going smoothly until Shinobu mention the events that occurred yesterday. A pink bunny costume had attack my wife, Mr. Takamachi told Shinobu when she was working there. But thankfully the older Tsukimura didn't tell him it was her or else she wouldn't be able to face them again.

"Good morning Suzuka-chan." Hayate appeared around the corners. She turned to look at Arisa from head to toe. "And you must be Arisa-chan that I heard a lot."

Arisa raised an eye brow. She didn't like people checking on her. It was usually boys but this was a girl, and a friend of Suzuka? "And you are…?"

"Oh sorry about that." she held out a hand. "My name is Hayate, Hayate Yagami. I'm also a part-time worker at the café. We've met yesterday remember."

Arisa hesitated but seeing her nice and all she shook her hand. Come to think of it, she did saw her yesterday. "Nice to meet you too, Yagami—"

"Nuh uh! Called me Hayate, we're friends now." Hayate tugged her hand.

"O-Okay, Hayate. Nice to meet you."

Hayate smiled slyly. She leaned forward so that only Arisa could hear her. "Do you like manga, anime and cosplaying Arisa-chan? If you do you can always join our club."

To Arisa she still doesn't know about the cartoon culture in Japanese. She heard it was insanely famous but never did see one. Before she could ask Hayate about it another voice interrupt her.

"Hayate, don't drag Arisa with your club-thingy. Let her choose herself."

"Good morning Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan." Suzuka greeted. The two greeted back.

"Mou Fate-chan, we need one more club members. Besides I'm sure Arisa-chan likes to join it." Hayate said, feeling bit annoy.

Fate shook her head, "Arisa needs to choose her own club activity. You can't force her to join you."

"I'm not forcing her."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

While Hayate and Fate battle it out, Nanoha offered to inspect Arisa's injuries, Arisa reluctantly agreed just because Suzuka insisted. "Well, everything is alright." Nanoha nodded to them. "It's a good thing the cuts and bruises aren't serious though."

Suzuka sighed, "Are you sure Nanoha-chan? Because I think Arisa-chan should stay at the Nurse's office for a little while."

"Suzuka for the last time, I'm perfectly fine." Arisa said for the tenth time. "By the way, thanks Nanoha for yesterday. You really are good at treating injuries."

Nanoha shook her head, her smiled never left her face. "It's nothing Arisa-chan. I'm use to this already." She turned her gazed to look at Fate, who was still arguing with Hayate. "Fate-chan always got into a fight not too long ago, so I've always treated her injuries."

Arisa raised an eye brow, now she was curious about Nanoha and Fate. Before she could ask more Nanoha gasped, "Oh no! We're going to be late!"

"Eh?!" to prove her point, the school ball suddenly rang.

The five of them sprinted towards the direction of the school, praying that they would make it on time. But never the less their prayers never reached since in front of the school building, Kurosawa and his friends were waiting. Oddly enough they too were injured like Arisa but much worst. Some of them wore cast to their foot, while others had their arms cast. Bruises were visible either at their faces and neck.

_Oh great! Not them again!_

Arisa walked in between them and Suzuka. Fate seems to do the same with Nanoha and Hayate. Few of the students watch from where they were, some of them gather by the window as if there was a showdown happening. Kurosawa then walked to them, his arm cast and his forehead being wrapped with bandage.

_If he dares to try and insult me or Suzuka again I won't hold back this time._

Youichi stopped in front of Suzuka, silence suddenly filled the area as the students inhaled sharply at the possible outcome. There was going to be a fight!

Nobody moves for awhile, sweat rolled down their face. It was getting too quiet and they couldn't help but feel nervous. Arisa clinched her fist, ready for anything. If something were to happen she should protect Suzuka first.

Arisa glared, "What—"

Youichi kneel down, his head touch the ground as if he was worshipping her. "Please! Teach us to be strong like you Arisa-sama!"

The other boys immediately did the same and yelled in unisons, "Please take us as your students, Arisa-sama!"

Arisa blinked, "…Eh…EHHH!!!!!!"

-

-

-

To be continue

* * *

Teaser for Chapter 4:

"_Boss! Do you want me to get ride of him!" __**(Ueki, Keita, Youichi)**_

"_Don't call me that! Just let him go and stop following me!" __**(Arisa Bannings)**_

"_I am your new Biology teacher, Jail Scaglietti! Welcome to hell!" __**(Jail Scaglietti)**_

"_Arisa-chan! Welcome to the anime club!" __**(Hayate Yagami)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**A/N:- **Been 2 years since I've last updated this fic. Thankfully I haven't given up with this story. I found the will to continue thanks to the reviews I'm getting. Looking back at my previous chapters I thought to my self, 'Wow! Who the hell wrote this stuff, there are a lot of mistakes!' then I realize it was myself. Once again I apologize for all the mistakes I made.

* * *

I have to admit, it was like déjà vu all over again. But you guys don't know what happen before so I'm too lazy to explain everything again. Arisa Bannings continues to amaze me. Just yesterday she was covered it dirt and bruises. She said she hit a wall but that's hardly believing. Its more like she was in a fight but she didn't want to tell us. I understand why she lied though, Suzuka was so worry about her. I could see the glint of affection through those innocent eyes of her. Call it an Otaku's instinct, its like coming out of a shoujo manga I've read somewhere before. What was that call again?

Ugh never mind, anyway, my name is Hayate and I lived with my guardians. The eldest is Signum, the cold and calm woman who protected me from certain danger. Her close companion, Shamal is a kind and gentle person who works as a nurse at a nearby hospital. She also took care of our needs even though we forbid her to go the kitchen to cook. Then there was Vita, the fiery and short-temper girl but always look after those who are close to her. She didn't want to go to school so she usually home-school but have lots of friends. And then their dog Zafira, it looks more like a wolf than a dog. It is very obedient and cute, sometime me and Vita walked him out around town. These people have become like a family to me even though we aren't blood related.

When I was just a little girl, I have problems with my legs. Truth be told I can't walk so I was always jealous when I watch my friends playing outside. But I wasn't alone, I have my guardians here with me. They claimed that they knew my parents who was abroad because of their jobs, and were sent here to look after me. It makes me wonder how my parents befriend these people. Well, never mind about that. We became fast acquaintance. Besides, their perfect for my cosplay model! Opsie, I'm supposed to keep quiet about that. Ehe, back to the main topic! I was a lonely child back then with no friends to keep me company, that was until I met Nanoha at the hospital. We became fast friends and Nanoha often sleep over to my place. I think Vita took a liking over her despite her furious protest. I mean, I saw her placing a blanket over Nanoha when she was asleep. She was so protective of her that anyone who tried to bully or made fun of her were either being bitten or out cold.

But I wouldn't blame on it since we knew about Nanoha's condition. When I knew about it, I started to realize that I'm not the only one who had a hard life. I mean Nanoha's life is…never mind. Anyway, not long after, we met Fate. My first impression of her was…rude and annoying. Why? It's because she's a total jerk! I mean, Nanoha didn't purposely bump into her, jeez, she didn't have to shove Nanoha back roughly. Even Vita and Signum dislike her. Nanoha on the other hand thought differently. She kept talking to Fate, despite Fate's rude behavior. And to be honest, I was surprise of Fate's slow transformation. It was like a whole new Fate, in a whole good-way that is but she still a bit rude around the edge.

Then there was Suzuka, a shy and quiet girl who we just met almost a year ago. From my point of view, she was like a typical shoujo manga heroine. A little miss perfect and popular at school too. Her grades were average but she excels in sports. Yup, all the boys love her. And like any other shoujo manga, there is a twist. Suzuka is actually…sorry won't tell you. You have to wait until later. But to summarize things, Suzuka must find someone who she's in love with in order to stop her engagement. Shinobu, Suzuka's sister, works hard to find the right person, and Suzuka seems immune to falling in love…not until Arisa came that is.

I could see in her eyes that Arisa is special to her. The American girl who just arrived in Japan had managed to catch Suzuka's attention. But Arisa is a mystery, she doesn't talk a lot about herself, especially her family. I wonder if she's a child who ran away from home…nope, it can't be. I mean isn't that far away. And how can Arisa have that kind of money for a ticket to Japan. Hmm, never mind that then. For today, Arisa is going to be the final member in my club. With her at my side, nothing can stop me from taking over the anime convention next month! HA HA HA HA!

* * *

**My Princess**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Arisa grunted in frustration as she waited outside the principle's office. Her first day of school and everything turns hectic, the boys just wouldn't leave her alone. She just wanted to live her school life in a calm and peaceful way but that proves to be impossible. Not only that, all students in school now fear her, gossips were running wild and it was all about her, much to Arisa's displeasure. _I'm gonna kill that guy. _She glared, the secretary who was sitting behind the table in front of Arisa gulped nervously. She too had heard the rumors about the 'Rabbit Demon' Arisa Bannings.

_Another delinquent…why is she glaring at me?_ The secretary tried to look elsewhere but failed to do so. As their eyes made contact, the secretary bolted up and ran out of the room. Arisa blinked few times, wondering why the secretary was in a hurry. Few minutes passed and she was finally called into the principle's office.

"Hello Bannings-san. Please take a seat." The old man, which Arisa presumed was the principle smiled at her. "Suzuka-chan told me about you. So you're from America, but you have very fluid Japanese though."

Arisa began to sweat nervously, "Ah…yeah, well. I know some people in America who taught me Japanese ever since I was born so…"

"Oh, how lucky of you." The man stop, then smiled apologetically to Arisa. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Garham. And I'm the principle of this school. Welcome, Bannings-san."

"Oh…ah…thank you…Mister Principle." Arisa bow her head back though a bit awkward.

The man laughed. "Now, now, no need to be so formal. I heard a lot about you from Suzuka."

Arisa raise an eyebrow, "You knew Suzuka?"

"Yes, you could say that…I'm a friend of her sister." he replied.

"Right…her _sister._" there was a hint of annoyance in Arisa's eyes and Garham saw it. He laughed out loud, "I see Shinobu had taken a liking over you."

Arisa's eyebrow twitched, "And what makes you think that Mister Principle?"

"Shinobu always tease the people she likes. That's her way of showing she really cares." Garham said.

Arisa huffed and cross her arms together, "Well she should know that its really annoying."

"Its not really that bad. You should get use to it soon."

"I hope so." She muttered under her breathe.

"Well now, I say its time for you to get to your class. I don't want you to be late on your first day. Take your form and timetable from my secretary outside. I'll be seeing you soon, Bannings-san."

"Uhh sure thing. Thank you Mister Principle." Arisa bowed respectfully.

She exited the office expecting the secretary to be back at her desk but she was nowhere in sight. So she knock on the door to the principle's office, when there was a reply for her to come in, Arisa entered, Garham looked at her confusingly.

"Ahh," Arisa began. "The secretary isn't here."

Garham stood up from his seat and went to the secretary's desk. "Strange, she was supposed to be here." He looked over the table to find the things Arisa needed and pass it to her.

"Thank you, Mister Principle."

Arisa bow politely before heading off to her designated classroom. As she passed several students, she could hear whispers about her. Its no surprising since she was the hot topic for gossiping now. She just hopes the rumors about her would disappear soon. She was just heading out of the administration building, but what greeted her was a disaster.

"Yo boss. How's it going?" Ueki, Keita and Youichi greeted her with much enthusiasm.

Arisa slapped her forehead, "Ugh. Don't you guys have anything to do? Go play somewhere, don't bother me."

"But boss, we're suppose to be with you. We'll get rid of any punks who disobey you." Keita said with determination.

"I don't need it." Arisa muttered but the three stooges did not seem to hear her.

"Don't worry boss, we'll take down those who are foolish to challenge you." Youichi said calmly as he put his hands into his pocket.

"I don't want any challenge." Arisa muttered again.

"Yeah! We're so gonna show those other school what we made off!" Ueki said, he place a wooden bokken over his shoulder.

Arisa tried her best to ignore them by walking fast but they manage to keep up her pace. They walked pass by students and teachers who either hide or looked down. A boy with long blond hair tied in a ponytail passed by and accidentally bump Arisa. The reaction… was instant. Keita grabbed the boy by the collar and pinned him at the nearby wall. Youichi cracked his knuckles as he looked darkly at the boy while Ueki readied his bokken.

"Boss do you want me to get rid of him?" Keita hissed excitedly.

Everyone in the hallway froze then quickly went into their classes. Arisa stood dumbstruck then shook her head.

"Don't call me that! Just let him go and stop following me!"

No one move and Arisa could not take it anymore, she raised her hand and knock Keita at the back of his head. Keita fall down unconscious while the boy slide down, his eyes widen not in fear but shock.

"K-Keita!" Ueki kneel down beside his fallen companion.

Arisa sighed and looked at Youichi who strangely looked calm. "Get him to the nurse's office. I need to get to class. And don't bother me."

Youchi looked at her for a second before nodded. Ueki and Youichi ten carried Keita over their shoulders towards the infirmary. Arisa shook her head and looked down at the boy. She held out her hand expecting him to run away from but to her surprise, he took it.

"Oh…em you okay?" Arisa asked.

"Yeah… just surprise that's all." He then looked Arisa from head to toe. "Are you that rumor Arisa the Bunny Fighter?"

Arisa almost fall down, "Ugh, how many nick names will I have by the end of the day I wonder."

The boy laughed, "Yeah you're her alright. Funny you don't seem scary like those rumors say."

"Why? Did the rumors say I like to nibble my opponent?"

He chuckled and held out a hand, "Close but that's not important right now. I'm Yunno Scrya, one of the Library School Community."

"Arisa Bannings… a new student." Arisa shook his hand.

"So Bannings-san, what class are you in?" Yunno asked.

Arisa looked over her timetable, "Uh 1-B. My homeroom teacher is–"

"Verossa Acous." Yunno finished.

Arisa raised an eyebrow, "So you're from class 1-B too?"

"Yup, come on. Let's go together." Yunno said.

It took them few minutes to reach the class. On their way, they met a man with long green hair and wearing white suit. In his hand is a file, the front read 1-B. Arisa's first impression of him was… a flirt.

"Oh and who is the lovely lady beside you, Yunno-san. Your girlfriend perhaps?" he smirked. Despite that, he took her hand and kissed it. Arisa felt like she wanted to punch him in the face. Fortunately Yunno realized it.

"Ha, ha, no. She actually the new transfer student, she's in our class." Yunno said.

The man stopped what he was doing and looked into his file, "Oh your right. Arisa Bannings correct?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you…uh,"

He closed his file and gave a bowed. "Forgive my manner. I am Verrosa Acous, your homeroom teacher." Then in a blink of an eye, a rose appeared at his hand. He place it in between his lips and produced a smile that worth a hundred watts. "You can call me…Rosa."

Arisa's eyebrow twitched, she turned to look at Yunno. "Is he serious?"

Yunno smiled apologetically, "He is."

"But isn't Rosa a woman's name?" Arisa crossed her arms.

"Yes, but I just like the tone to it. Besides Rosa also represent roses and roses means romance. Though the color of roses is red, my hair is green. Hmm, maybe I should dye it red. It will make me looked more striking. Oh I should have those facial cleaning yesterday. My face feels stiff. Or maybe I should make my body muscle building! But girls don't like those muscle tone and sweaty body. Maybe–"

"Enough already! I get the idea! And you don't need to change your looks! Can we all go to the class already! Where is it anyway!" Arisa yelled. She wanted to pulled out her hair. It was only her first day and she had a homeroom teacher who likes to talk about his facial skin and body.

"Emm Bannings-san." Yunno piped in.

"What." Arisa hissed.

Yunno pointed upwards and Arisa followed to where he pointed.

1-B

* * *

Arisa sighed and smacked her head on her desk. Homeroom was finished and they need to get to their next class, Biology. Fortunately for her she was in the same class as Suzuka, Nanoha and Hayate. Though she has a smooth introduction, Verrosa and Hayate decided to ruin it at the end. She swore those two were teaming up against her.

"Well class, if you need anything you can find me at the school infirmary. That's where I usually hide myself from the other teachers." Verrosa said casually, everyone in the room shook their heads.

"So long my beloved students, and you too Snuggle-Bunny!"

Arisa abruptly stood up and pointed, "Don't call me that! Hey come back here you!"

She heard Hayate giggled behind her. Arisa turned sharply and glared at the otaku. "Hayate! What was that about?"

Hayate shrugged, her grin never left her face. "The class was really scared of you, so me and Rosa-sensei need to break the ice."

"Wh- Rosa-sensei? I can't believe you're calling him that."

Suzuka and Nanoha walked across the class to Arisa's desk. Unlike them, Suzuka and Nanoha's desks were at the front. Suzuka smiled apologetically at Arisa, "I'm sorry Hayate-chan giving you a hard time."

Arisa sighed, "No its okay. You shouldn't apologize. Its not your fault at all."

At the corner of her eye she spotted two of her classmate exiting the room. "What do we have next?"

"Biology, it's one of my favorite classes." Nanoha said.

Hayate snickered, "If Fate-chan hears that she'll have a fit."

Arisa tilted her head in confusion, "Why is that?"

The four started to leave the room. Hayate twirled around to face Arisa and winked, "You'll see."

"Huh?"

* * *

Arisa did not know if she should consider herself lucky or not. She was sitting at the front beside Nanoha who just smiled cheerfully. In front of Arisa was a man with shoulder-length purple hair who was staring down at her rather creepily.

"So you're the new student, Arisa Bannings." He said as he lean towards her slowly. Arisa leaned back when their face almost touched.

"Uh…yes Sir."

He punched his fists on the table sending the whole class in silence. "What did you call me?" he muttered.

"Uh…Sir." Arisa said slowly.

"Do you always call your other science teacher that?" he asked again.

"Yes…"

Once again he punched his fists. "You shall forget about calling me that! From now on I am your new biology teacher, Doctor Jail Scaligetti! You shall call me Doctor! Welcome to my hell Miss Bannings! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The rest of the student sweat-drop, Arisa was beyond speechless. After his maniacally laughter, he turned to look at Nanoha. His face turns surprisingly serious, "Have you already change you mind? I really, really want to cut you open and see what the problem is. Maybe I could experiment your inside if you just let me disembowel you."

"What!" Arisa yelped but strangely Nanoha smiled.

"Its alright doctor, I'll be fine. But thanks for the offer though."

Arisa looked back and forth to the two people.

"That's a shame. I've created a new type of medicine called the Lost Logia. I need someone to experiment it or me." Jail said as he looked down in disappointment.

"Is that even a medicine!" Arisa eyed widen and her jaws threaten to drop down the floor.

"Oh what a lovely name, it sounded like from one of those anime I watch." Nanoha said cheerfully.

Jail lit up, "Actually it is! So you do watch _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS_ too."

"Well, the main character has the same name like me so I was curious. I just wish I could be like her." Nanoha flushed.

"And the villain is a true genius as well. In fact he looks just like me. But if I were that villain, then we would be fighting with each other." Jail added

"Oh you're right. That will be fun!"

"Exactly!" Nanoha and Jail then laughed together, the students just sweat-drop at the display.

* * *

Lunch break finally came and Arisa let out a sighed of relief. Fate came to their class and straight to Nanoha. Arisa stared at the two, it seems those two are really close together. But before she thought any further, Hayate block her view. She looked up at the energetic otaku.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let go up on the roof."

"Roof? Why?" Arisa tilted her head to the side.

"To eat our lunch silly." Hayate said.

The word lunch suddenly made Arisa realized that she did not have any bento with her. Since it was Suzuka's house she did not want to make any inconvenience towards the girl any further. Suzuka sensing Arisa's trouble quickly spoke, "Don't worry Arisa-chan. You can have a portion of my bento."

"Eh, but is that really okay?"

"Ehm, I made it myself so," Suzuka blushed. "So I hope you like it."

Seeing Suzuka flustered face made Arisa blush as well, "Oh…okay."

The moment of sadly interrupted by Hayate, who gave an ojou-sama laughter at the two. Arisa snapped from her blush state and glared at the otaku. After some preparation, they all then headed towards the rooftop. In front was Hayate holding her bento at her right and a manga magazine at the other. Behind her was Arisa walking side by side with a blushing Suzuka. Then finally Nanoha who tried her best to reassure Fate that she was alright.

"He said WHAT!" Fate yelled as they finally settle down at their usual spot for lunch.

"Now, now, Fate-chan. You should know that he wasn't serious…maybe." Hayate said but Fate glared at her.

"Was he always like that?" Arisa asked.

"Yup, and Nanoha is just his favorite student." Hayate answered.

"No he's not. He's just a pervert in a closet." Fate retorted.

"But I think Jail-Sensei is actually funny." Suzuka tried to reason.

"No he's not. Arisa, you think he's dangerous too right?" Now everyone looked over at Arisa who was busy helping herself at Suzuka's bento.

"Uh…he's interesting. And insane too I might add."

"See!"

"Fate-chan hush. Its just normal. I'm fine see. I'm still in one piece." Nanoha tried to calm her down.

"Ugh fine, but Nanoha–"

"I know, I know. Don't take whatever he gave me… but can I take that Numbers Series Card. He seems to have a whole lot collection of it."

"No."

"Okay… what about that drink he called Raising Heart? Its sounds good for the heart don't you think so."

"No."

"Oh… what about–"

"No."

"Jeez, Fate-chan is a meanie."

* * *

Classes went smoothly after that and by the end of the day, the students went to their respective clubs. Arisa in the other hand, have no idea what club she wants to join.

"Are you good at musical instruments, Arisa?" Fate asked as they stood at the school main hallway.

"Hmm, I'm only good at violin." Arisa said. "Why? Are you in a music club?"

"I'm in the Light Music club, we're more like a band actually."

"That's interesting. What about you guys?" Arisa turned to the rest of them.

"I'm in the choir club. I love to sing." Suzuka said.

"I don't join any club, though I am a member of the health community." Nanoha said.

Then Hayate point proudly to herself, "And I'm in the anime club." She then wrapped her arm around Arisa's shoulder. "Arisa-chan, don't worry. You can join my club."

Fate sighed, "Hayate just let her decide on her own."

"I don't know what club I should join…" Arisa contemplated.

Suzuka smiled, "Well there are a lot of clubs. There's a cooking club, kendo club, basketball club, science club…"

"Anime! Anime club! Arisa-chan please…" Hayate interjected.

"GAH! Hayate stop it!" Fate and Hayate starts to argue at the background.

"What about your interest Arisa-chan? What do you like to do?" Nanoha asked, seemingly unfazed about the argument.

"I do like to play sports but I feel like I want to try something new." Arisa said.

"Then maybe you should just go survey the clubs for now. Then tomorrow you can join the one you like most." Nanoha said.

"That's a good idea Nanoha-chan." Suzuka agreed.

Arisa nodded.

Hayate and Fate stopped their argument and turn to look at Arisa. Hayate sighed disappointedly, "Well then. See you guys later. I'll be taking Arisa-chan on the tour to see all the clubs."

Fate raised an eyebrow, "Don't YOU have to go to your own club?"

"Nope, we've cancel today's activity since most of the members can't come."

Fate was about to launch another argument but Arisa interrupt it, "Its alright. I'll go with Hayate, you guys should go now."

"Okay, I'll see you back home Arisa-chan." Suzuka waved as she went down the hallway.

"Come on Fate-chan." Nanoha followed while dragging a fuming Fate.

After everyone was out of sight, Hayate turned a smiled widely.

"Shall we go? This way Arisa-chan."

Arisa hesitated at first, followed Hayate in another direction. They passed several classes, each buzzing with activity. Strangely enough Hayate did not stop. When they reached at the farthest corner, Hayate turned excitedly at Arisa.

"Come on, well start here."

"…what club is this?" Arisa asked.

Hayate did not answer instead she slide the door opened and dragged Arisa in. Once inside she was greeted with a lot of manga at the large table, four computers line neatly at the right, different color clothes hang at the back and action-figures line neatly on another table at the left. There were four other people each doing their own things. The door closed behind Arisa, and all four people looked up at her.

"Oh, whose this Hayate-chan?" a girl with glasses asked politely.

"She, Shari-chan is our newest member of our club!" Hayate place a hand on Arisa's shoulder. "Arisa-chan! Welcome to the anime club!"

"W-What! But I didn't say I would join your club Hayate." Arisa said hastily.

"Ha, ha, so Hayate-chan dragged you here?" a purple hair boy asked.

Arisa scratched the back of her head, "Well, not drag but…"

"She followed me here." Hayate said cheerfully.

"That's because you said you were going to show me the clubs in school."

"Did I really say that?"

"Hayate!" Arisa proceeded to strangle the smiling otaku.

"Hayate can be such a trickster, right Griffith-kun." Shari turned to look at the boy.

"Yeah, but that's just who she is." He pushed his glasses at the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe we should stop them," another girl said. "Hayate-chan looks like she's going to faint.

"Let them be Lotte-chan. They look like their enjoying themselves." Another girl said.

"Mou Aria-chan, the student council will complain again if they heard the ruckus." Lotte said.

The door suddenly opened and in came Yunno holding a heavy looking box.

"Sorry I'm late guys what's the agenda for to–" He stopped as he saw Hayate being strangle by Arisa.

"Oh you're…" Arisa stopped and looked at Yunno. "Snuggle-bunny?"

* * *

Outside the anime club room, two students passed by. They jumped when they heard noises inside the room.

"Don't call me that!"

TWACK

"Ouch!"

"Oh dear, oh dear!"

"Bannings-san calm down, I'm sorry!"

"Wow! Arisa-chan can be a good tsundere! You'll fit be Shana from Shakugan no Shana."

"Hayate-san this is no time for that."

"Oh but Shari-chan..."

Silence…

"Can we call you snuggle-bunny too? Its kinda cute and sexy. "

"Lottee…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Arisa-chan! Not the manga!

Sound of books falling.

"Oh kami-sama! Please save us from this rampaging tsundere!"

"Hayate!"

...

...

...

...

To be continue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and their characters.

**A/N: **The song below is from Nana Mizuki, Crystal Letter. Ironic since Fate's seiyu is Nana Mizuki herself. Apologize for the short 2,000+ chapter, hope you all enjoy the story so far.

* * *

_The memories of the times I spent with you are shining like crystals  
I looked up for my tears not to fall. I am not afraid to start a new journey_

_I will play a love song with an eternal harp_  
_So the stars collected in the galaxy will always be lit_

_Beyond the distant horizon a gold heart is burning_  
_Right now, I want to fly away_

I sang with all my heart, my fingers played masterly of my guitar. The crowds sway from side to side as we performed like any other night. But to me, they're not important. My eyes scanned the area for the familiar figure at the back who was smiling at me.

_I loved our endless dream  
I loved your smile  
I was happy with our normal love...  
Sorry, these are only stereotypical words  
For example, even if time were to tear  
"In this world, I love you the most"  
love you forever…_

Nanoha was their, our eyes met as I say those words. I love everything about her, her smile, her attitude, her angry face, her laughter, everything. Because of Nanoha, I am standing here right now instead in some night club or alleyway. Because of Nanoha I can achieve my dream, to perform, to sing with my own lyrics.

_Maybe the origin of life is a requiem called love  
But to believe people is so very painful_

_I found an oasis at the furthest end of a sandstorm_  
_If everything is decided by fate, then until where will I wander?_

_My feelings grow so large that I am left choking_  
_They fly into the wind_

Before we met, I was just a delinquent who likes to make my territory larger. That's right, I like to fight, going to a night club and drowned myself in rich alcohol. I don't care what others think, especially my mom and twin sister. I don't care of anything, I have the attitude 'go with the flow'. With my daredevil and great skills of fighting, everyone fear and bow down to me. I usually laughed and bullied the weak, spat at them for their uselessness. I was really a cruel and sadistic person…until I met Nanoha.

_I loved you so much that I wished for us to last eternally  
I loved you so much that I cried on and on  
I truly want to turn back...  
If I plant my endless thoughts in the earth  
Then a flower will grow in my heart  
"You can smile, so won't you smile for me?"  
You'll never cry again..._

She's like a light shining in the darkness, guiding me to the right path once again. The smile she gave to me, made my heart soar free from its binding cage. I'll do anything for Nanoha, I'll do anything to make her happy, to make her smile for me again and again.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha yelled loudly. Her voice drowned in the ceaseless cheering from the crowds but I could perfectly hear her. Our eyes met once again and I smiled at her as she did the same.

_That, that kind of kindness that melts frozen tears  
Your voice unravels space. I tightly hug you_

_I love you. I'll love you forever_  
_That's why I will...I will...still_  
_I want to reach you. I will cross over time_  
_"Our story is at its ending but it will bloom fully in the infinite future"_  
_I send a crystal letter to you, for a new beginning_  
_Love & soul letter..._

As the song end, I bowed to the audience who clapped their hands excitingly. Then hurriedly I exited the stage through the back and went down the dance floor to meet Nanoha. She was sitting by the counter, talking to the bartender, apparently he knew Nanoha's dad and he kindly let me perform at his club every night. He even paid me good money for it.

"Nanoha." I called out to her.

Nanoha whirled around from her stool and gave me a hugged. "Fate-chan! That really is amazing."

"Thanks…I love you."

Nanoha snuggled into the embraced, "I love you too."

It hurts, it hurts inside me, knowing this girl in my arms, this precious jewel, can't stay with me forever. We're together, but then, death will do us apart.

* * *

My Princess

By Rika

Chapter 5

* * *

Suzuka sighed from time to time as she gazed at the large father clock not far from her. She was currently sitting at the large living room with the television on. Her ears were on high alert for any sound of Arisa. It was almost dark and the blond hair teen still wasn't home. _Did Arisa get lost along her way?_ That's just impossible since Suzuka gave her a note with her address on. As minutes tick by, Suzuka's imagination began to stray from being lost to kidnap, or worst, her father found out that she was interested in the girl and decided to test her in a battle to the death.

"Suzuka? What's with the face?"

Suzuka looked the side, she didn't even notice her sister sitting down beside her.

"What?" Suzuka asked as she barely heard what Shinobu said before.

The older Tsukimura chuckled, "You look distress. What's wrong dear?"

"Well," Suzuka sighed. "I'm just wondering where Arisa is. It's getting pretty late."

"You shouldn't worry about the girl. She can take care of her self believe me. But," Shinobu eyes gleam mischievously. "What do you think of our Arisa-chan? Do you think she's the one?"

"Eh?" Suzuka blushed and looked away. "I-I don't know."

Shinobu grin widen in anticipation, "I see. Just to let you know, I'm happy if you already found your mate. And I'm sure father and mother feels the same way as well."

"But…what if they didn't like her…" Suzuka muttered, her eyes sadden at the thought of being force to separate with Arisa.

Shinobu impish behavior disappeared, she smiled fondly as she patted Suzuka on the head, "Then make them understand how much you like her. They will see how honest and great your love will be and let you two be together."

"Nee-chan…"

The sound of the front door creaked opened made Suzuka jumped from her seat. They were so deep in conversation that she didn't hear someone coming. Suzuka ran happily towards the entrance leaving a smiling Shinobu behind to watch the television.

"Arisa-chan welcome ba–" Suzuka stopped as she looked at the person standing in front of the door, her face looked annoyed then ever. It was Arisa but she wasn't wearing her school uniform, instead she wore a dirty green school uniform, a black cape running to her knees and a long red hair instead her blond short hair.

"Sorry I'm late." Arisa said.

They went into Arisa's room and along the way, Arisa told everything about her joining the anime club to Suzuka. Arisa opened the door and let Suzuka in, she then closed the door behind her and flop down on her bed, feeling exhausted.

"I'm sorry about Hayate-chan, I'll tell her you're not interested in joining." Suzuka said as she sat down on the bed beside Arisa.

Arisa sighed, she sat up and pulled the red wig away from her head. "Its fine, I like doing something new. Though the problem is Hayate, she'll be forcing me to wear weird clothes."

Suzuka giggled, "Good luck then. But if you want to change club then just tell me."

"Thanks." Arisa stood up and tried to unbutton cape though to no success.

Suzuka saw her distress, "Here let me help." She stood up beside Arisa and tried to unbutton it but to no avail. "It seems it's stuck."

"Seriously?" Arisa's upper body turned aside, she didn't realize Suzuka was so closed to her. When she noticed their faces almost touched, she yelped and tried to distance herself but her legs caught up with her black cape. Arisa stumbled backward, Suzuka reached out and grabbed Arisa's hand but she couldn't balance herself and both fall down on the carpeted floor.

"Ouch my head…" Arisa muttered. She tried to stand up, instead, she felt two soft lumps pushing against her chest."Huh?" Arisa froze as she was face to face with Suzuka. The purple hair girl's eyes widen in shock and soon her whole face turns red. Arisa found her self flustered as well, she thought to herself how cute Suzuka was and her blushed just added the beauty.

"Arisa…" Suzuka whispered her name.

"Su…Suzuka…"

Suzuka moved closer until their foreheads touched. Their eyes never did left one another. Both minds were blank from any thought, they could feel their hearts racing against each other. Suzuka placed her hand on top of Arisa's, the touched sent shivers down Arisa's spine. The distance between their lips diminished, their eyes closed as they could feel each other's breathe clashing with one another.

"Suzuka-chan! Are you in here?" the door swung opened and in came Falin. The maid's eyes widen in shocked at the display of scene.

Arisa and Suzuka yelped and both distance themselves from each other, faces still painted in red.

"I-It's not what you think Falin. R-Right Suzuka," Arisa explained quickly.

"Y…yes…" Suzuka looked away, still trying to calm her racing heart.

Falin still looked shock, mechanically turned around and walked out of the room like a robot. Then few seconds later, Suzuka rushed towards the door. "I-I'll see y-you later." Suzuka stuttered before leaving the room.

Arisa went to the bathroom and splashed water to her face. She looked at the mirror and her blushed still didn't left her face, her breathing was still erratic and her heart still beats rapidly against her chest.

"What's…happening to me?"

Her thought were filled with Suzuka and she couldn't stop thinking about her. They've only met for a short while, how can the girl made her feel this way? A girl, Suzuka.

"…Suzuka…"

Suzuka rushed downstairs and almost bumped into Shinobu.

"Wow, wow, slow down there. What happen? Why is your face so red?" Shinobu placed her hands on Suzuka's shoulders.

"I…I…" Suzuka looked down. Her voice tuned to whisper. "…almost make a contract with her…"

"What?" Shinobu blurted half excited and half disappointed. "Why don't you just make a contract with her?"

"I can't just do it without telling her."

"You…haven't told her anything about us yet?"

"…no."

"Oh, I thought you already told her." Shinobu scratched the back of her head.

"I'm sorry." Suzuka looked like she wanted to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. You shouldn't be sorry." Shinobu hugged her little sister. "You like Arisa-chan, right?"

"Yes." Suzuka muffled.

"Then it'll be alright. I'm sure Arisa-chan feels the same way as well."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"The wound in the heart will take time to heal. I'll be there for you no matter what happens." Shinobu patted the girl's head. "Besides, you can always seduce her, it's in our blood after all."

"Jeez, nee-chan. I'm not sure if I can." Suzuka pulled put from the embraced, she wiped her tears away from the back of her right hand.

Shinobu laughed, "You're right. You don't need to seduce her, since she's already attracted to you."

"Nee-chan!"

That night during dinner, everything was awkward. Shinobu tried her best to start a conversation but both Suzuka and Arisa didn't seem to respond. The two teens avoid looking at each others eyes, afraid to make contact. Their blushes were evident and Shinobu resisted the urge to tease the two if it weren't for Suzuka's request of not to say anything about them.

After dinner was over, Arisa retreated to her bedroom as she couldn't stay in the same room as Suzuka any longer. Just seeing the girl made her blushed uncontrollably. She still couldn't believe herself for trying to kiss Suzuka. Though it's still early, Arisa prepared to go to bed. She tried to recollect her thoughts once again.

She ran away from home and went to Japan. Thinking about it made her feel silly, run away? Though she's rich, she didn't know the basic of living like a commoner. All her life she relied on her father, mother and the maids at their mansion. She's like a spoiled child being spoon feed. She was lucky enough to meet Suzuka, without her, she probably be living out on the streets.

Arisa turned to her side and glanced at the picture by her bedside. The picture frame shows herself and her parent. She miss them, she wonders what they're doing now. Are they worried about her? Are they sending search and rescue team to look for her?

Arisa scowled, "No…father wouldn't waste his money on such a rebel child like me." She turned away and covered herself with the blanket. She needs to sleep and face school tomorrow. But then she'll have to face Suzuka. Instantly Arisa's face turned red at the mention of the girl. Her thoughts jumped straight to Suzuka and soon she couldn't sleep, until it was four in the morning.

* * *

"Good morning Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan?" Nanoha and Fate looked at the sleepy looking Arisa. The girl was a mess, not only clothes looked dishevel, the girl was walking stiffly like a zombie from one of Fate's video game.

Nanoha turned to look at Suzuka and found the girl also looked sleepy, "Did something happen?"

Before Suzuka could answer, Hayate came up to them and clapped Arisa at the back, making the girl stumbled forwards. "Good morning guys! Arisa-chan, we'll be having club meeting today so don't forget."

Fate's eye brow twitched, "I knew it! Hayate, you've force her to join your club!"

"I did not!" Hayate looked away.

The two soon bickered but Arisa was too tired to say anything. She left them behind so that she could get an extra time to sleep on her desk before homeroom starts.

Nanoha turned to look at Suzuka, "So what happen to you two?"

Suzuka fiddle her fingers together, suddenly feeling shy. "Well…" She lowered her voice into a whispered so that no one would hear. "I…almost kiss her."

Nanoha gasped, "You mean… you almost made a _contract _with her?" Suzuka nodded, Nanoha looked around and saw Fate still bickering with Hayate. "Well first of I probably should congratulate you."

Suzuka blinked in confusion. "For what?"

Nanoha gave her a gentle smile, "You've finally found your special person, even though you two met not long ago."

"My special person…you're right Nanoha-chan. When I first met Arisa-chan, she made me feel…different. It's as if… my life is finally complete with her by my side." Suzuka touched the place where her heart beats.

"Good luck then Suzuka-chan. We'll be here to help you if you need anything."

"Thank you Nanoha-chan," then she cast down. "I'm sorry to make you help me in this. I know you have your own problems."

"Don't worry about it." Nanoha looked at Fate. "Fate-chan is with me now so everything is going to be alright."

...

...

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I own the franchise then Nanoha and Fate will be a CANON couple along with Arisa and Suzuka.

**A/N:** I thank you once again for those who read this fic, there aren't any words that could describe my feelings now. Especially those people who left me reviews from chapter 1 till now, thank you for taking your time to do so.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and for today, the store closes for the morning. I leisurely flipped open my romance novel and read the content. I need to wait until afternoon to open the cafe and Suzuka and the others won't be there since they have their school activity going on again today. Arisa on the other hand…I heard from Suzuka that the girl was in the anime club. It made me snickered at the thought of Arisa being forcefully drag into the club and has to cosplay again. At least she'll get use to wear different outfits I'll give her. Good job Hayate!

I closed the novel and placed it in the bookshelf with my other novels. Thinking of Arisa made me wondered about Suzuka once again. Unlike myself, my little sister was really shy and insecure, I wonder what will she do now that she knows how she feels about Arisa. I'm not complaining about her choice of companion, instead I'll give my blessing to them. It's only few days we met Arisa but she was like a family here, I wonder if it's because of her rescuing Suzuka but then again that girl was really fun to tease.

There was knock on my door and I shook my head to clear my head. "Come in." I said, the door swung opened and in came the stoic Noel. I knew immediately what she was going to discuss with me about.

"Is there something wrong, Noel?" I asked, though inside I knew the truth.

"I came to discuss about Miss Arisa Bannings, Shinobu-sama." Noel said, her face unreadable.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed, "Alright then. What about Arisa-chan?"

"Shinobu-sama, are you sure it is wise for things to be like this?"

"It's wise to let Suzuka choose her own mate. You can't force her to not love someone, Noel."

"But what will happen if your father knew about this? Surely you know the dangers Miss Arisa has to face in order to court Suzuka-sama."

I smiled, "Then I will help as much as I can. Remember Noel this is Suzuka's happiness we're talking about. If she can find happiness happy with Arisa, then that's fine."

Noel looked down, "Of course. If it's for Suzuka-sama happiness then I will do everything I can to help her obtain it."

"I'm glad to hear that." I gazed out at the window. "The problem right now is that will Suzuka confess to Arisa-chan. I'm sure my little sister just needed a little push, fu, fu, fu."

"Shinobu-sama."

"Yes Noel."

"Please don't interfere in their affair or else things will be more difficult for them."

I gawked and stared at Noel, "What… are you saying I'll be giving them more trouble."

"I didn't say that but yes, though it's more like _severe_ trouble to me."

"What's that suppose to mean? Hey Noel wait, I'm not done talking to you!"

* * *

\/

**M**_y_ **P**_r_**i**_n_**c**_e_**s**_s_

**B**_y_ **R**_i_**k**_a_

**~(**_(__0__)_**)~**

**Ch**_ap_**te**_r _6

/\

* * *

Arisa's jaws opened widely as she let out a loud yawned.

"Arisa-chan, that's not very elegant you know." Hayate chided her.

"So what, it's not like everyone would see." Arisa said lazily as she rested her head on her desk.

"Well…" Hayate looked over her shoulder and saw almost everyone looking at them. When they realized Hayate was staring back at them, they scuffled back into their own business pretend they were busy.

"Jeez Arisa-chan, you sure are popular."

Arisa shifted her head to the side and looked at Hayate wearily, "Now you're exaggerating. I haven't done anything worth mentioning so how am I popular?"

Hayate crossed her arms and thought for a moment, "Well it's probably because of the whole _'entire school delinquent bow down to you'_ so that makes you well-known."

Arisa sighed, "I was hoping to forget that."

"By the way, where are they anyway? Your underlings I mean."

Arisa shrugged and pushed herself up, "Who knows. Ugh lets not talk about this, where are Suzuka and Nanoha?"

"Huh?" Hayate looked over at the two empty seats. "Rest room I suppose. Oh that's right." Hayate looked sternly at Arisa.

"W-What?"

"What happen between you and Suzuka? That girl never stops blushing ever since we came to school."

Arisa gasped, a tiny blushed visible on her face. She quickly looked away, "I-I don't know. W-Why don't you just a-ask her yourself!"

Hayate grinned wickedly, it doesn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong. "My, my, is Arisa-chan having girl problem?"

"G-Girl problem?" Arisa blurted, her face a deeper shade of red. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh Arisa-chan, your like those dense male protagonist in those shonen manga I read." Hayate went back to her seat as the homeroom teacher, Verossa came in a dramatic entrance once again.

_Dense male protagonist? Shonen manga? What's that?_

Arisa looked at Suzuka who was already seated along with Nanoha. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep. But then Hayate told her there was a club meeting after school. There's no time for her to sleep except during lunch break but then she'll have to miss lunch.

"Ugh… I feel dizzy." Arisa muttered. With one last looked at Verossa doing his speech, Arisa hit her head hard on her desk and sleep took over.

***^*****A****r**_isax_**S****u**z**u**_ka_**/**_A__r_i**sa**_x_**S****u**_zu_**ka****

"Ouch…my head." Arisa opened her eyes and found herself in an unknown room. She slowly sat up and looked around the small room. There was another bed not far beside her and each bed was surrounded by white covered plastic sheets like in the hospital. Arisa peek out from the sheet and notice someone sitting at the desk busily writing something on a file.

Upon hearing the cover sheet slide opened, the person turn around and looked blankly at Arisa. "Already awake, you've sleep quiet awhile Bannings-san." The woman stood up and walked over to Arisa.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Uno Scaglietti. I'm one of the doctors here in school. You've been asleep for…" Uno looked at her wrist watch. "For five hours now."

"What!" Arisa blurted as she quickly stood up.

"Yes, your teacher Verossa," Uno had the looked of annoyance at the mention of Verossa but it quickly disappeared. "He drop you off here to let you rest. You don't seem to have a fever so I presume you were just tired."

"Yeah well, I was tired but now I feel refresh." Arisa stretched her self up.

"Then you'll be fine once you go back to your classes." Uno turned to sit back at her desk. The woman was stoic and her expression was unreadable, looks like she met another weirdo though the name sounds familiar.

"Wait the minute… are you related to Jail Scaglietti?" Arisa questioned.

Uno looked over her shoulder, "Unfortunately yes. I am what you call his clone."

"Huh?" Arisa stared at her dumbstruck. Clone? Was there even such thing as clone? "Okay… I'll be leaving then."

She was about to reach the doorknob when Uno suddenly stopped her.

"Wait."

"Y-Yes…" Arisa spun around.

Uno stood up from her seat and walked closer to Arisa. Her eyes scanned her from top to bottom. Arisa felt naked under those sturdy yellow eyes. "Make sure to come every once in awhile."

"What for?"

"You are an interesting specimen for our experimentation. The results of the test will surely be different then the usual." Uno said as she held her clipboard and study the figure charts.

"Experiment? What kind of experiment?" Arisa raised an eye brow.

Uno turned around and said in a mysterious way. "It is something that you don't have to know about. Now leave."

"Y-Yes sir! I mean Maam!" Arisa hurriedly went out of the infirmary.

Once outside she breathe out a sighed of relief. That was definitely strange, was all the Scaglietti family like that? She hopes that she won't be meeting any more of them.

"Hello."

"Wha!" Arisa stumbled back. Another woman appeared out of nowhere right in front of her.

"My, my, what a cute little girl we have here." The woman smiled down at Arisa, her stares made Arisa intimidated but she didn't show it. The woman was wearing a white lab coat just like Uno, was she also the school doctors? Though her appearance looked rather dishevel and there was strong stench of alcohol whenever the woman talks.

"Sorry, please excuse me." Arisa went passed her but the woman grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast dear! There are lots and lots of things that we need to talk about!" she dragged Arisa back into the infirmary.

"W-What! Hey wait, let me go I need to go to class!" Arisa struggled to break free but the woman was too damn strong.

"Now, now Arisa-chan. We need your blood and saliva samples." She smiled as she turned the door knob.

"For what!" Arisa yelled, her patience beginning to waver.

"Due, what are you doing?" Uno asked as she saw the two struggled.

"Uno, didn't I told you to take her blood and saliva samples!" Due pouted and crossed her arms.

Uno tilted her head, "I already did."

"Really!" Both Due and Arisa yelled, excitement and horrified plastered on Due and Arisa's face.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! What the heck do you need my blood and saliva samples for? And how did you get my saliva? The last time I check I never did spit on anything."

Due grinned wickedly, "Oh do you want to know?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"On second thought just forget it. As long as you don't need any more samples then its fine, I'll go back to class now."

Due thought for a moment, "Oh about the urine samples–"

"Good bye!" Arisa closed the door furiously, her face red not in embarrassment but frustration. "This school is filled with weirdo." She looked up at the hallway and started to run to her class.

***^*****A****r**_isax_**S****u**z**u**_ka_**/**_A__r_i**sa**_x_**S****u**_zu_**ka****

At the sound of the blown whistle, six boys started to run around the track field. Some of the girls cheered while few sat down below the shades trying to cool themselves. Few of those girls were Hayate, Suzuka and Nanoha.

"Ne… Hayate-chan, are you sure we should leave Arisa-chan alone in the infirmary with the doctors?" Suzuka asked, her eyes looked out at the school building where the infirmary was.

"Don't worry about it Suzuka-chan. I'm sure she'll survive without you there by her side." Hayate said.

"Well, I just hope Uno-sensei and Due-sensei doesn't do anything weird to her." Nanoha said as she fan herself with her hand.

"What do you mean Nanoha-chan?" Suzuka look worried.

"Well… those two are… just like Jail-sensei." Nanoha finished.

Hayate and Suzuka stopped what they were doing and looked at Nanoha.

"Well those two really are Jail-sensei's relatives. What? You two don't know about this?"

Hayate scratched the back of her head, "Actually no. Wow I didn't know Jail-sensei have relatives. I bet those two are crazy as well!"

"Hayate-chan! That's not nice." Suzuka scolded her though she knew it was the truth.

"Emm… they are a bit… weird," Nanoha then quickly added. "But they're actually really nice once you get to know them."

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be gladly to cut our brains out and do experiments together in their own fun loving world." Hayate said sarcastically.

"Oh that's right, you're one of health community member. No wonder you knew about them Nanoha-chan. I hope they didn't do anything weird to you." Suzuka said.

Nanoha sighed, "Like I said they are nice. Just don't get into their bad side."

"Regardless I wish Arisa-chan good luck in surviving the infirmary." Hayate lay down on the grass, her eyes closed.

"The way you say it Hayate-chan, it makes me more worry about Arisa-chan." Suzuka sighed and looked over at the school building once again, her thoughts drifted to Arisa.

"Nya ha ha, don't worry. I'm sure Arisa-chan will be alright. As long as she doesn't break any rules then nothing will go wrong."

***^*****A****r**_isax_**S****u**z**u**_ka_**/**_A__r_i**sa**_x_**S****u**_zu_**ka****

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!" Arisa yelled as she ran around the corner.

"Stop! Come back here you delinquent!" a girl with short purplish pink hair chasing after her.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Arisa shouted once again.

"Then why are you running!"

"Duh! Because you're chasing me!" Arisa holler back.

"Then stop so I could knock your head off!" the girl replied as she speed up.

"I like my head just the way it is thank you very much!"

Arisa looked over her shoulder, at the same time another girl came out from the corner looking at the flyers on her hand.

"Oh no, watch out Carim-sama!" The girl yelled out but it was too late. Arisa collided with the blond hair girl and the stumbled to the floor roughly.

Arisa blushed heavily as she realized the way she landed on top of the girl she collided with. The girl was wearing a different set of uniform, her long blond silky hair sprawled on the floor, her eyes were like the color of the deep blue sea.

"S-Sorry, are you hurt?" Arisa pulled herself away but then she was forcefully pushed back by the purplish pink hair girl.

"Are you alright Carim-sama? Are you injured anywhere? Did she do anything to you?"

Carim chuckled as she sat up, even though she was sitting on the floor the girl still looks elegant. "I'm fine Schach. No need to worry."

Schach sighed in relief but turned to glare at Arisa. "You, sit in seiza!"

Arisa immediately did as Schach says. Her maid once taught her about Japanese culture and one of them was the way they sat. It was painful since she never got use to it. Schach began to launch an endless lecture of school discipline and rules, Arisa looked down feeling rather tired of saying anything while Carim sat there watching them in amusement. At first Arisa listen to every words Schach said but halfway through, she suddenly felt weary. Her eye lids were getting heavier and heavier. Not long after, Arisa gave up to her own drowsiness and went into her dreamland.

After the endless lecture was done, Schach breathe in and out, trying to calm herself.

"Well I hope you understand the importance of school rules and regulations. We the students of Seishou High School must understand that we—" Schach stopped her speech when she heard the sound of snoring. She looked down in annoyance at the sleeping Arisa.

Carim giggled, "She slept half way through your lecture Schach."

An angry vein pop out from Schach forehead, she took out a small sticky notepad from her pocket and scribble something. Then she ripped the front page and stick it forcefully to Arisa's forehead.

"Wh…hey! What gives!" Arisa took the note from her forehead.

"Detention after school!" Schach said, glaring dangerously at her.

.

..

...

...

To be continue


End file.
